Ride the lightning
by LaureSe
Summary: Harry et Hermione doivent continuer à vivre après que Ron les a quitté. Une nuit peut tout changer et cette guerre est sur le point de devenir de plus en plus dure. HP/HG lemons. Cette fiction est traduite de l'anglais.
1. Confort

**Résumé : L'histoire se fixe après que Ron ait quitté la tente. C'est un peu près une réécriture des Deathly Hallows (reliques de la mort), mais avec des scènes refaites. J'ai fait un changement qui (j'espère), va vous surprendre de la bonne manière !**

**(Mot de l'auteur, JenJenSon)**

* * *

Cette fiction est traduite de l'anglais. JenJenson est le cerveau de cette fiction, moi je ne suis là que pour traduire.

Tout les review qui seront postésen rapport avec l'histoire lui seront retransmis!

* * *

Hermione s'assit dans la tente, se sentant plus faible qu'elle ne l'ait jamais été dans toute sa vie. Le départ de Ron l'a dévastée.

Elle prit ses jambes et les mis à hauteur de son menton, baissa la tête et pleura. Elle espérait que ses larmes effaceraient quelque peu ses douleurs.

Harry vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle, en colère. Son départ empira tout, rendit la guerre tellement plus terrible. Harry avait l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne sera jamais capable de mettre fin à cette guerre.

Il écouta les pleurs d'Hermione, voulait la réconforter, mais il n'avait aucune idée, il ne savait pas comment le faire. Comment pouvait-il la réconforter alors que lui-même en avait besoin ? Il ne connaissait pas les mots qu'il devait utiliser.

Alors il lui passa simplement ses bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes et la rapprocha de lui. Il avait besoin de son réconfort autant qu'elle avait besoin du sien.

Elle passa finalement son bras autour de son torse et blottit sa tête contre sa poitrine, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il était son oxygène, effrayée qu'il puisse partir lui aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas aussi perde Harry.

Et puis elle se leva et tira Harry par la main vers le lit de camp et s'allongea sur le lit du dessous, le lit de Ron, et bougea un peu pour laisser de la place à Harry.

Harry hésita un moment mais vit la supplication dans son regard et alla dans le lit à côté d'elle. Il permit à Hermione de se cacher le visage sur sa poitrine encore une fois, et pouvait sentir les larmes couler à travers son pull-over.

- Harry, nous devons continuer. Nous devons donner au monde plus de sécurité. Nous devons finir cette guerre, marmonna Hermione contre sa poitrine. Sa voix était tellement peinée.

- On le fera, Hermione. Je ferai tout ce que j'aurais à faire, on finira cette guerre, insista-t-il.

Hermione se détacha de lui et regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux et sourit faiblement. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se relaxa sur l'oreiller à côté de lui.

- C'était le médaillon. Il ne nous aurait jamais laissé s'il n'avait pas le médaillon, dit Hermione.

- Je sais, soupira Harry.

Il se tourna sur son côté pour faire face à Hermione et essuya une larme sur sa joue. Elle lui fit un bref sourire et Harry sentait sa colère s'intensifier. Médaillon ou pas, il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Ron pouvait lui causer autant de peine.

Il regarda profondément dans ses yeux et vit la douce Hermione qui n'avait pas été ravagée par la guerre. Une fille qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de briller, toujours occupée dans des plannings.

Il sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage, ses doigts entrelacés avec les siens, sa peau était si douce et si réconfortante. Son pouce faisait des cercles sur le dos de sa main.

Sans réfléchir, il se pencha doucement et toucha ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione était interdite, son corps était immobile et la soudaine tension fit revenir Harry à lui-même.

Il se retira rapidement.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! haleta-t-il.

Il voulut retirer sa main de la sienne, mais Hermione l'agrippa fermement et le tira vers elle. Elle mit alors ses lèvres sur les siennes et Harry s'enroula autour d'elle pour prolonger le baiser.

Il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres dès qu'elle lui eut accordé l'entrée. Il commença à l'explorer, se délectant de son goût quand il lui toucha sa langue avec la sienne.

La passion les prit et Hermione tira le pull-over d'Harry par sa tête rapidement, retrouvant ses lèvres dès qu'elle s'en était débarrassé.

Harry fit de même et arracha sa veste puis s'en prit à son col roulé qu'il défit. Elle était désormais couverte que d'une camisole(1) qui recouvrait à peine sa peau.

Hermione passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et attrapa ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Plus rien ne comptait à ce moment pour eux, juste la passion qui les prenait. Une passion qu'ils voulaient désespérément consumer.

Harry faisait courir ses mains calleuses sur la peau douce d'Hermione, recherchant la tirette de son jeans.

- Hermione, es-tu sûre ?

Hermione hocha la tête et tira le bouton de son jeans elle-même, Harry continua et fit descendre la fermeture éclaire et s'assit pour mieux tirer le jeans de ses jambes.

Il fit de même avec son pantalon et tira la couverture sur leur corps à demi-nus.

Hermione sentit alors le membre durci d'Harry contre sa cuisse, ses mains remonter lentement sur son corps vers sa poitrine.

Il l'embrassa avec une intense passion et alla se frotter lui même contre son entre-jambe ce qui procura à Hermione des sensations nouvelles, son dos se arqua.

Elle lui redonna son baiser avec autant d'intensité et fit courir ses mains sur le bas de son dos et lui tira son sous-vêtement et le sien.

Ensuite, elle alla rechercher son membre qu'elle plaça à l'entrée de son bas-ventre.

Harry s'arrêta un moment, incertain, il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et murmura 'Hermione…', son nom formulé comme une question à laquelle elle répond par un hochement de tête.

Il s'abaissa pour l'embrasser et se mit lui-même en elle, se retenant quand elle se raidit. Cette nouvelle sensation, cette chaleur, cette raideur étroite, c'était presque trop pour lui.

Hermione lui attrapa les épaules et lui fit signe de continuer, alors il commença doucement à faire des va-et-vient, essayant de retenir son explosion imminente car Hermione commençait à se relaxer et à bouger avec lui.

Ils étaient complètement consumés par leurs mouvements, se poussant l'un contre l'autre.

Hermione jeta sa tête en arrière quand Harry commença à augmenter le rythme, elle gémit quand il changea l'angle et cria son nom quand il se pencha pour lui sucer le cou et sa poitrine à peine caché par son soutien.

Le lit grinçait un peu sous eux quand ils eurent atteint de nouveaux sommets, Hermione criait jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse pas exploser de désir.

Harry s'effondra sur elle, haletant, une fois qu'il avait atteint lui aussi son désir. Hermione serra alors ses bras autour de sa taille et le faisant rouler sur le côté pour que son poids ne soit plus posé sur elle.

Cette nuit-là, ils tombèrent endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent et emballèrent la tente.

Aucun des deux ne dire quoi que ce soit à propos de cette nuit. Ils savaient tout deux que ce qu'ils s'étaient passé la nuit suivante était que confort et camaraderie, rien d'autre.

Harry prit la main d'Hermione et transplana.

* * *

(1) Camisole : Je vous avoue que je ne connaissais pas ce terme avant pour définir un soutien gorge, ou une brassière. Donc, voilà, celà doit être une brassière :)

Donc voilà le premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, que ma traduction est assez bonne et que vous comprenez tout!

En espérant que vous aimerez cette fction autant que moi je l'aime :)


	2. Godric's Hollow

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, elle est traduit de l'anglais.**

''Cinq semaines sont passées sans la moindre allusion à leur nuit de passion. Le temps commençait à devenir froid et l'humeur dans la tente devenait écrasante, dépressive.

Hermione s'assit sur le sol de la tente, comme elle le faisait chaque nuit, cherchant desespérement dans ses livres une quelconque idée pour retrouver l'épée de Gryffondor ou le prochain horcruxe.

Elle partait de rien, et avait essayé tous les différents sorts dans la montagne de livre. Elle était presque prête à abandonner et à admettre son échec, si sa partie têtue d'elle-même pouvait l'admettre.

Harry, quant à lui, passait la plupart de ses nuits dans son lit de camp, à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle avait décidé de s'assoir. Chaques jours, il était avec elle, cherchant dans des livres, ou à chercher de la nourriture jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un autre endroit où aller. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait un autre dilemme dans son esprit.

Quand il n'était pas occupé dans les tâches ménagère, il était consummée par la culpabilité. Il avait trahi Ron. Peu importe les circonstances de son départ, Harry savait que Ron aimait Hermione.

Son sentiment de trahison devenait plus fort quand il pensait à Ginny. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas l'attendre, mais il savait qu'elle le faisait. Il savait que Ginny l'aimait, et il l'aimait en retour, mais cela ne lui avait pas empêcher de faire l'amour avec Hermione cette nuit-là.

Il regardait Hermione du coin de l'oeil, ses cheveux obscurcissait son visage alors qu'elle tournait les pages de son gros livre qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Ses doigts bougeaient alors qu'elle lisait et ses yeux suivaient chaques mouvements.

Chaques fois qu'ils se touchaient accidentellement, quand ils se passaient un livre ou quand ils rangeaient la tente, la peau d'Harry avait des frissons. Ce qui faisait multiplier sa culpabilité.

Elle avait consumée une partie de lui maintenant, et chaque jour, une partie de lui voulait la toucher à nouveau, être de nouveau près d'elle. Cela lui demandait beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas suivre son instinct.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. C'était une nuit et pas plus.

* * *

- Harry, nous devons aller à Godric's Hollow, Hermione déclara une nuit. Je ne voulais pas trop y aller, parce que Tu-Sais-Qui s'attend à ce que tu sois là-bas, mais je ne vois pas d'autre choses à faire. Nous sommes bloqués ici et nous devrions être capable d'avoir une piste pour retrouver l'épée.

- Quand commençons-nous? demanda Harry, sentant l'adrénaline finallement revenir à l'idée de faire un plan.

- Bathilda Tourdesac vit toujours là-bas, elle connaissait Dumbledore, elle devrait savoir nous aider. On la cherche et on voit ce qu'elle sait, Hermione annonça.

- Allons-y! dit Harry, sautant et regarant autour de lui pour trouver son sac à dos.

- Ne soit pas idiot Harry, nous devons prendre quelques décisions avant, lui reprimanda-t-elle.

- Comme?

- Comme, utilisons nous du polynectar? Est-ce que nous y allons le jour quand les moldus sont dans la rue ou plus tard la nuit quand le secteur est désert? Nous devons penser à qui nous mettons en danger, dit Hermione prenant un ton exaspéré.

- Je n'utiliserai pas de polynectar. On ira sous la cape, Harry décida, sur un ton qui montrait qu'il ne fallait plus en discuter.

- D'accord. Donc, nous devrions aller la nuit. Il y a trop de risque d'heurter quelqu'un ou que la cape glisse. On apparaîtra là-bas, j'ai vu des photos, c'est le meilleur que l'on puisse faire.

- On y va quand? demanda Harry

- La semaine prochaine. Celà nous laisse asser de temps pour tout planifier et en espérant que nous ne devrions pas partir avant. Sauf si, bien sûr, un rafleur vient par ici, décida Hermione.

- Accepté, approuva Harry.

* * *

Hermione devenait incroyablement irritable au fil des semaines. Juste le fait qu'Harry tourne en rond dans leur tente pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs et à chaque fois qu'elle portait le médaillon, elle était volontaire pour surveiller dehors, pour rester loin de lui.

Hermione avait vu des photos de Godric's Hollow dans _Montée et Chute de la magie noire_ (1), et décida d'apparaître juste en dehors du cimetière, qui était près du petit village central.

Ce qu'Harry accepta, et à la fin de la semaine, ils étaient prêt à partir. Harry commença donc de défaire la tente alors qu'Hermione organisait tout dans son petit sac à main. Ils rangèrent enfin leur baguette dans leur manche et Harry jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur eux.

- Harry, elle ne couvre pas nos pieds, qu'est-ce que nous faisons? demanda Hermione qui commençait à paniquer, elle avait le terrible pressentiment que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver.

- Rapprochons-nous pour utiliser le moins possible la cape sur nos corps.

Harry tira Hermione vers lui et elle posa sa tête sous son menton. La cape touchait enfin le sol et Hermione put enfin se représenter clairement le cimetière dans son esprit.

- Es-tu prêt? demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête. Quand elle parlait, il sentait son souffle contre sa poitrine, il en trembla. Il devait arriver là-bas et s'éloigner d'elle avant qu'il ne perde la tête et ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, comme la jetez contre le sol et la violer.

Hermione ferma ses yeux et commença à tourner, elle sentit le sentiment d'oppression sur son corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrives à destination. Le village de Godric's Hollow.

Ils atterrirent à côté des portes qui menaient au cimetière, et bien qu'ils soient cachés par la cape d'invisibilité, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les murs sombres de l'église, loin de la lumière des réverbères.

- Hermione, je sais que nous sommes venus pour Bathilda Tourdesac, mais est-ce que tu penses que...

Mais Harry ne put dire le reste de sa phrase, ne posant pas la question qu'il voulait désespérément demander.

- Bien sûr, tu vas à gauche et j'irai à droite. On les trouvera, dit alors Hermione, sachant qu'Harry voulait retrouver ses parents avant qu'il ne dût dire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, elle aurait voulu faire la même chose dans cette situation.

Hermione s'éloigna alors de lui et laissa Harry caché sous la cape. Il était plus reconnaissable qu'elle l'était. Mais elle enfila quand même son écharpe autour de son visage pour se protéger du froid mais surtout pour se cacher.

Elle remarqua qu'en prenant par la droite, elle rentrait dans la partie la plus vieille du cimetière. Certaines tombes dataient d'il y a plus de cent ans et était un mélange de sorciers et moldus. Elle se sentait devenir crispée en voyant une d'entre elle complètement glacée, elle dut retirer quelques morceaux de glaçons pour pouvoir lire le nom.

Le nom d'Ignotus Peverell ne lui disait rien, mais le symbole en dessous fit sonner une alarme dans l'esprit d'Hermione. C'était le même qu'elle avait trouver dans une des pages que Dumbledore lui avait donné en héritage, un triangle, un cercle et une fine ligne.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, espérant voir un signe d'Harry quelque part et vit qu'il avait retiré sa cape, se tenant devant une tombe de marbre blanc, tête baissée.

Elle marcha tranquillement vers lui et plaça sa main dans la sienne. La tombe de ses parents était discrète et belle en même temps. Exactement ce qu'elle s'attendait à trouver. Le peu qu'elle savait des Potter était qu'ils étaient des sorciers simples et gentils morts trop jeunes.

Harry essuya une larme et Hermione fit un sort pour placer une couronne sur leur tombe. La tête d'Hermione se tourna vers l'église quand elle entendit des chants et des cloches sonner dans le silence de la nuit.

- Harry, c'est la veillé de Noël. Ca ressemble à la messe de minuit, chuchota Hermione.

Ils se tournèrent pour revenir vers les portes du cimetières quand Harry et Hermione remarquèrent une silhouette qui les observait.

- Je la reconnais, c'est Bathilda Tourdesac, chuchota rapidement Hermione.

Harry commença à avancer vers elle, mais Hermione le retint par la main qu'elle tenait toujours.

- Harry attend. Quelque chose ne va pas. Pourquoi est-elle dehors au milieu de la nuit? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'on était là.

- Hermione, cela n'a pas d'importance. Nous sommes venus pour la trouver et nous l'avons trouvé, lui chuchota Harry en retour, tirant Hermione vers la vieille femme se trouvant toujours au milieux de la rue.

Ils marchèrent lentement vers Bathilda et quand ils atteignirent sa hauteur, elle se tourna et commença à marcher plus loin dans la rue, certainement pour se rendre à sa maison.

- Harry, si c'est la veille de Nöel, cela veut dire qu'il y a six semaines que Ron est parti, murmura Hermione. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il va bien?

- Je l'espère Hermione, répondit tranquillement Harry en gardant toujours ses yeux vers la vieille femme devant eux.

"Oh. Six semaines!" pensa Hermione. Ce n'était pas possible, c'est passé si vite. Hermione s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, perdue dans ses pensées. " C'était il y a six semaines! Six semaines que Ron est parti. Six semaines depuis cette nuit!"

- Hermione, allez, lui pressa Harry.

Harry la traîna en avant, mais son esprit comptait ses six dernières semaines, depuis la nuit où Ron est parti et elle pensa à la nuit passée avec Harry. Comment n'avait-elle pu ne pas réaliser cela?

Ils entrèrent dans la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac et Hermione reprit son esprit et ses sens. Chaque parties disponibles du sol avait été utilisé pour empiler des parchemins, des journaux et des livres. Une chaise et une table se trouvait à côté d'un feu qui semblait ne pas avoir été allumé depuis des semaines.

Hermione regarda Harry aider Bathilda à allumer une bougie et la suivre vers les escaliers incurvés

- Harry... chuchota Hermione, secouant sa tête. Elle ne le sentait pas bien. Elle savait juste qu'Harry n'aurait pas dû aller à l'étage.

Harry fit un geste de la main pour surveiller la porte et suivre Bathilda.

Hermione commença à regarder autour d'elle, et prit un livre de Rita Skeeter. C'était le livre dont tout le monde parlait au mariage, _Vie et Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore._

Elle tenait toujours le livre quand elle se demanda à quoi ressemblait la cuisine. Elle était aussi sale que l'autre pièce, il y avait un haute pile de plats sales, moisis sur le lavabo, ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus. Bathilda était une sorcière, un simple sort et elle pouvait arranger tout ça, même si ses mains était trop vieilles et arthritique pour qu'elle le fasse manuellement.

A l'étage, Harry suivait la vieille sorcière dans la chambre. Il vit un lit défait et une coiffeuse avec de vieilles photographies. Il se déplaça pour mieux les voir et reconnut quelqu'un.

- Miss Tourdesac, qui est cet homme? demanda Harry en se retournant.

Alors qu'il se faisait face à la vieille femme, il entendit la voix d'Hermione au rez-de-chaussé 'Harry!'. A ce moment-là, Nagini sortit de la bouche de Bathilda, laissant le corps sans vie tomber et attaqua Harry.

Harry sauta hors du chemin que s'était frayé Nagini vers lui, évitant de justesse les dents du serpent et sortit sa baguette de sa manche. Il lança une série de Confringo, Impedimenta, Diffindo et d'Expulso mais aucun d'entre-eux n'avait d'effet sur Nagini. Evidement, être un horcruxe lui permettait d'avoir la même protection que le médaillon avait.

Nagini attaqua de nouveau Harry, il l'échappa de justesse. Merci à ses compétences d'attrapeur assez rapides!

Le serpent arrêta enfin d'attaquer et regarda fixement Harry. Il était alors sur le point d'envoyer un autre sort au reptile mais sa tête éclata de douleur. Il put entrevoir à travers la fenêtre Voldemort volant vers lui.

Hermione arriva alors à l'étage, elle jeta un protego et attrapa Harry pour apparaître loin de la maison, dans une foret, hors de danger.

* * *

(1) En Anglais : Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts.

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que la traduction vous va toujours, car je me dis qu'à certains moments j'ai mal fait ça, si il y a des moments que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à me le demander par review ou mp, j'y répondrai.**

**Je vais essayer de ne pas tarder pour mettre le chapitre 3!**


	3. Lovegood et Surprises

Hermione apparut dans la forêt de Dean et commença directement à poser tous les charmes de protection.

Harry, quant à lui mit la tente et alluma un feu.

Aucun des deux ne dirent quelque chose, ils étaient préoccupés par leurs différentes pensées.

Le combat avec Nagini était trop proche pour le confort, et la cuisante douleur à la tête d'Harry quand Voldemort était arrivé lui gelait le corps complètement. Si Hermione n'était pas arrivée, il serait mort.

Et la vision de Nagini sortant du corps de Bathilda Tourdesac le hantera toute sa vie.

Hermione, d'autre part, ne pensait pas au combat du tout. Elle comptait désespérément les dernières semaines dans sa tête, essayant de faire partir l'idée terrifiante de son esprit, se disant que son calcul était faux et que ce n'était pas possible.

Elle se grondait aussi de ne pas avoir réaliser les jours qui passaient. Ce n'était pas possible que Ron soit parti il y a six semaines.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Harry, elle ne pouvait pas lui donner un autre soucis avant qu'elle ne soit absolument sûre.

Une fois qu'Harry eu monté la tente, Hermione était sûre qu'elle avait mis assez de sort. Ils y entrèrent et s'assirent à la table en bois.

Hermione commença à trembler immédiatement. Harry pensa que c'était dû au choc et se leva faisant le tour de la table pour mettre son bras autour de ses épaules, mais les haussa et alla de l'autre côté de la tente.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas? demanda Harry étonné. Elle ne l'avait jamais repoussé en sept ans d'amitié.

- Rien, je me sens juste claustrophobique soudainement, mentit-elle.

- D'accord, respire, calme-toi. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose? demanda-t-il, ne supportant pas de voir Hermione si éreintée.

- Non, je vais bien Harry. Je vais prendre la première garde, annonça-t-elle, sortant de la tente.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Hermione s'assit entourée de ses livres, comme d'ordinaire. Elle cherchait un sort ou une potion qui pourrait prouver que ses craintes étaient fausses.

- Hermione, tu as regardé ces livres une centaines de fois. Nous ne serons pas capable de trouver l'épée, on doit penser à une autre façon, dit Harry en essayant de prendre le livre de ses mains. La manière obsessive dont elle regardait ce livre ce matin l'inquiétait.

- Harry, j'ai besoin de rester occupée, mentit-elle.

Chanceuse, le livre suivant avait exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle dit à Harry de partir chercher de la nourriture, promettant d'arrêter de chercher dans ses livres et le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Elle sortit alors sa baguette de sa manche.

Avec une grande inspiration, elle jeta le sort et sentit le monde s'écrouler autour d'elle quand une lumière bleue en jaillit.

Elle jeta le sort trois fois, juste pour être absolument sûre, mais il n'y avait pas de doute. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le lit et mit sa tête entre ses mains, autorisant les larmes à couler lentement de ses yeux.

Elle se permit un moment pour pleurer, mais elle savait qu'elle devait se remettre avant qu'Harry ne revienne, parce qu'elle devait lui dire, et elle devait être calme pour le faire.

Elle lança le sort d'Aguamenti dans un bassin de la cuisine et se lava le visage, essayant de cacher ses larmes. Elle tira les mèches de cheveux qui étaient venues se coller sur son front et se fit à demi-présentable puis s'assit en attendant qu'Harry revienne.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, s'exclama Harry qui tenait un poulet dans ses mains.

- C'est brillant, Harry. On devrait en avoir assez pour quelques jours avec ça, dit Hermione en essayant de sourire.

- Hermione, avant que je sorte de la tente, j'ai regardé dans le livre de Rita Skeeter, celui que tu as trouvé hier chez Bathilda l'autre nuit. Et j'ai trouvé quelque chose que j'ai déjà vu, mais je ne me souviens plus où. Est-ce que tu peux le regarder, je pense que c'est une rune, demanda Harry.

Après l'échec durant leur voyage à Godric's Hollow, Harry espérait vraiment arriver à quelque chose.

Il ouvra le livre à la page où se trouvait une lettre de Gellert Grindelwald. Il y avait dessiné en dessous de la signature de Gellert un triangle avec un cercle et une ligne au milieu.

- Ce n'est pas une rune Harry, j'en suis sûre car je cherche la signification depuis que nous avons quitté le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Hermione pointa sa baguette vers le Conte de Beedle le Barde que Dumbledore lui avait donné.

Elle tourna les pages rapidement pour finalement tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait et montra le même symbole qui était dans le livre qu'Harry tenait.

- Je l'ai aussi vu dans le cimetière l'autre nuit.

- Le mariage. Hermione, tu es un génie, un génie absolu! s'exclama Harry.

- Eh bien, merci, mais par le nom de Merlin, de quoi parles-tu Harry?

- J'ai vu le symbole au mariage, le père de Luna le portait autour de son cou. Je parie qu'il peut nous en dire plus.

Harry vibrait pratiquement. Ils avaient finalement une piste.

- Très bien, donc on va chez les Lovegood. Ils vivent juste au-dessus de la colline de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, déclara Hermione et Harry hocha la tête.

- On ira demain, Hermione continua et Harry hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Cuisinons, mangeons et allons dormir tôt. J'ai le sentiment que la journée de demain sera longue, dit Harry, prenant la main d'Hermione et l'emmena dehors jusqu'au feu.

Ils s'assirent en silence et mangèrent leur poulet. Harry continuait à feuilleter le livre de Rita Skeeter, espérant trouver plus d'information sur le symbole, mais il ne trouva rien.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour le lui annoncer, mais elle se dégonflait toujours au dernier moment. Après un certains nombre d'essais, elle réussit à dire ''Harry'', mais dès qu'il la regarda, elle secoua sa tête et lui dit ''Joyeux Noël''.

Harry lui sourit, ''Joyeux Noël'' dit-il avant de se lever et de se coucher.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, elle n'y arrivait pas...

* * *

Le matin suivant, ils démontèrent leur tente et Hermione prit son tour pour le médaillon.

Immédiatement, elle ressentit une douleur au bas de son abdomen, ce qui lui fit suffoquer et dû se pencher, gagnant l'attention d'Harry.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? hurla-t-il en la saisissant.

Elle reprit son souffle et essaya difficilement de se tenir droite.

- Rien, c'est juste ce stupide médaillon qui m'embrouille la tête. Je vais bien, Harry.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Le médaillon affecte seulement nos humeurs, cela n'a jamais causé de douleur au par avant, dit-il en essayant de prendre le médaillon de son cou.

- Harry, je te jure, je vais bien. Allons-y, nous devons y aller.

La douleur était réduite désormais et le mal était supportable, Hermione était sûre que tout allait bien, c'était juste le médaillon qui essayait de donner vie à ses craintes.

Elle fit de son mieux pour retirer cette pensée de son esprit et se concentra sur la destination, au bas de la colline où la maison de Luna était située.

Elle posa discrètement sa main sur son ventre, voulant atténuer la douleur. Harry continuait à lui lancer des regards inquiets mais ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione frappe à la porte de cette maison à la forme étrange.

Xenophilius Lovegood ouvrit la porte, il avait l'air très affligé et échevelé.

- Mr. Lovegood? demanda Hermione. Son apparence avait fort changé depuis le mariage.

- Qui demande? questionna le père de Luna d'une voix rauque.

- Mr Lovegood, on s'est rencontré au mariage de Bill et Fleur, Harry Potter, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Mr Potter, entrez, entrez!

- Joyeux Noël, dit Harry en essayant d'entamer la conversation. Où est Luna?

- Elle sera bientôt là, elle est en bas, près de la rivière, dit Lovegood semblant trembler. Est-ce que je vous offre du thé? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la cuisine avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre.

Hermione prit alors la main d'Harry et le tira vers le mur

- Fais attention, Harry. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est une corne d'Eruptif. Le plus faible mouvement et il peut exploser. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il pense garder dans sa maison?

- Hermione, es-tu sûre que tu vas bien? Tu continues à tenir ton ventre, s'inquiéta Harry en la voyant tenir son abdomen.

- Je vais bien Harry, dit-elle en cachant son inquiétude.

Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de le lui dire.

Mr Lovegood revint de l'étage, se tenant les mains, sans le thé.

- Monsieur, vous avez oublié le thé, est-ce que tout va bien? demanda Harry en s'approchant.

- Oui, oui, désolé, je suis juste excité d'avoir Harry Potter dans ma maison.

Et il repartit à l'étage pour chercher le thé. Il en est revenu portant trois tasses et un pot contenant leur boisson. Hermione s'est senti malade dès qu'elle eut humé la tasse que lui donnait Xenophilius.

- Mr Lovegood, nous nous demandons si vous pouvez nous dire ce que représente le symbole qui est sur votre collier? questionna Harry, allant droit au but.

Trop de temps était déjà écoulés pour tourner autour du pot.

- Ca... dit Xenophilius en prenant son collier. C'est le symbole des Reliques de la Mort, c'est la façon d'identifier ceux qui y croient.

- Et qu'est-ce les Reliques de la Mort exactement? demanda Hermione, voulant éviter de boire son thé.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu l'histoire des trois frères? demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua sa tête au contraire d'Hermione qui approuva, sortant la copie des Contes de Beedle le Barde de son sac.

Elle tourna les pages où étaient inscrits le signe des Reliques de la Mort et montra le symbole à Harry.

- Le conte des trois frères vous apprend que n'ont le peut pas échapper à la mort. Les trois frères ont essayé, mais éventuellement, la mort a eu raison d'eux. Bien que le dernier frère rejoignit la mort quand il l'eut choisi, contrairement à ses deux autres. Mais c'est une histoire d'enfant, quel rapport cela peut avoir? se moqua Hermione.

- Beaucoup, comme moi-même, croyons que les Trois frères sont en fait Antioch, Cadmus et Ignotus Peverell. Et si c'est vrai, les Reliques de la Mort existent. La baguette de Sureau, la pierre de résurrection et la cape d'invisibilité sont quelque part dans le monde, attendant d'être réunis, leur conta Mr Lovegood.

Harry et Hermione se lancèrent des regards, tous les deux pensant à la même chose. Harry avait la cape d'invisibilité.

- Eh bien, merci beaucoup Mr Lovegood. Nous devons vraiment y aller, commença Hermione en posant sa tasse.

La tête de Mr Lovegood fit alors un mouvement vif vers la fenêtre et se retourna, fixant à nouveau Harry et Hermione.

- Mais vous n'avez même pas touché à votre thé, bredouilla Xenophilius.

Hermione sut directement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Mr Lovegood, où est Luna?

- Je vous l'ai dit, elle pêche dans la rivière. Buvez, essaya de convaincre Mr Lovegood en jetant de nouveau un regard vers la fenêtre.

Hermione savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. Elle but le thé infect et sentit son estomac tourner immédiatement. Elle réprima son haut le coeur et se leva.

- Combien de temps avons-nous Mr Lovegood?

Le père de Luna commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise.

- Je suis désolé. Vous devez comprendre, ils ont pris ma Luna, ils ont ma Luna.

- Hermione, que faisons-nous? demanda Harry en se levant d'un bond.

- On attend jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, nous le devons, aussi non ils vont croire qu'il a menti et vont le blesser. Ensuite, je vais nous sortir d'ici, dit-elle en ayant un regard vers la corne d'Eruptif.

Elle prit la main d'Harry.

- Mais vous réalisez que je ne peux vous laisser, ils ont ma Luna! cria Xenophilius.

Il fit un pas pour attraper Harry quand le premier Mangemort percuta les murs de la maison. Harry, regretta avant même qu'il ne le fit, et lui donna un coup de poing sur la mâchoire, le repoussant juste avant qu'Hermione jette un sort sur la corne qui explosa. Il sentit l'oppression sur tout son corps quand Hermione transplana.

Harry remarqua qu'il était déjà dans une autre forêt. Il se tourna pour commencer à jeter les sorts de protection et trouva Hermione pliée en deux, haletant et vomissant. Elle maudissait Xenophilius Lovegood et son fichu thé quand elle se releva et s'essuya le front.

- Hermione, est-ce que tu vas bien? demanda Harry, une fois qu'il était sûr qu'elle n'avait plus d'haut-le-coeur.

- Non. Non Harry, je ne vais pas bien. Je suis loin de l'être. Par Merlin! Harry, je suis enceinte.

* * *

Voici le troisième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Un peu plus d'action et surtout une grande nouvelle qui bouleverse le tout :)

Mettez vos review, ils sont importants pour moi continuer et aussi pour celle qui écrit

Bises


	4. La Biche, L'Epée, Le Retour

Harry resta interdit un long moment après qu'Hermione lui ait avoué ce qui l'ennuyait depuis qu'ils avaient étés à Godric's Hollow deux jours plus tôt.

- harry, secoue-toi, lui dit Hermione tandis qu'elle courrait pour lancer les sorts de protection.

Au moment où elle lançait le dernier 'protego totalum', Harry attrapa son bras et lui retira son médaillon.

- Tu ne porteras plus ça désormais, lui gronda-t'il, mettant le médaillon autour de son propre cou.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas le porter tout le temps, tu vas être impossible, argumenta Hermione.

- Non. Maintenant je comprend pourquoi tu avais mal ce matin, tu ne le remettras plus, rétorqua-t'il. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer de chercher les horcruxes, nous devons disparaître, continua Harry, marchant autour d'Hermione alors qu'elle avait les bras croisés.

- Harry, pour l'amour de Dieu, arrête. On ne peut arrêter de chercher les horcruxes, on doit battre Tu-Sais-Qui. Le monde entier est occupé de t'attendre TOI pour les sauver, lui cria Hermione.

- Hermione, ces trois derniers jours, on l'a échappé presque deux fois! Je ne peux continuer à te mettre en danger. Tu retournes au Terrier, l'Ordre peut te cacher et je continuerai tout seul, lui ordonna Harry continuant à faire les cents pas.

Hermione l'attrapa quand il passa devant elle et lui donna une claque sur le visage.

- Harry James Potter, comment oses-tu? Comment oses-tu m'exclure comme si j'étais une sorte de fleur fanée désormais ? Dois-je te rappeler que dans les deux situations, JE T'ai sorti de là? Je sais m'occuper de moi parfaitement dans ses conditions. Et pourquoi au moment où je t'annonce que je suis enceinte de TON enfant, tu t'inquiètes soudain pour cette stupide chasse!

Harry baissa la tête et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, j'ai mal réagi. Es-tu sûre, à propos de ça?

- Oui, répondit simplement Hermione.

- Hermione, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant? Si nous arrivons à nous en sortir vivants, nous aurons un bébé... Ron et Ginny, ils ne vont jamais nous pardonner.

- Ron est parti, Harry. Il nous a laissé au moment où nous avons le plus besoin d'être ensemble. Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre. Quant à Ginny, je ne sais pas Harry. C'est une de mes meilleurs amis et je ne veux pas la blesser mais on ne peut rien y faire.

- N'essaye pas d'être courageuse Hermione, je sais que tu es amoureuse de Ron. C'était juste une nuit. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit arrivé, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur le sol.

Hermione s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

- Une chose à la fois Harry, nous devons sauver le monde. Après nous nous soucierons du reste.

- Et que ferons-nous une fois que tu seras énorme et incapable de bouger rapidement? Je ne peux pas te garantir combien de temps cela nous prendra, qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver si nous avons le bébé et que nous n'avions pas trouver tous les horcruxes? Nous ne pouvons pas traîner un bébé à travers tout le pays... commença Harry en tournant en rond et Hermione mis sa main sur sa bouche.

- Harry, je n'ai pas de réponses, on a le temps. Je veux dire, j'ai fait le sort hier seulement. Une chose à la fois, dit Hermione d'une voix calme.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Hermione retira les restes du poulet et le mis sur le feu. Ils mangèrent silencieusement. Harry ne pouvait pas quitter le ventre plat d'Hermione des yeux.

Son esprit était tellement absorbé qu'il n'entendit pas Hermione lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle resta debout à côté de lui et secoua ses épaules, le faisant sursauter.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas laisser ça te distraire autant, si nous sommes distraits, nous ferons une erreur et tout peu mal tourner.

Harry regarda Hermione et posa doucement sa main droite sur son ventre.

- Je te protègerai Hermione, peu importe le prix.

- Je sais Harry, répondit Hermione, posant sa main sur celle d'Harry. Je rentre, je prendrai le relai à l'aube.

Harry s'assit alors à l'entrée de la tente, devant le feu éteint. La nuit était silencieuse et le froid lui brûlait la peau. Il repensa encore une fois à la nuit où Ron est parti.

Il aurait pu se taper lui-même pour ce qui est arrivé. Il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser, il n'aurait jamais dû aller plus loin. Et maintenant, elle était enceinte pendant une guerre. Le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de son esprit la sensation de son corps ne l'aidait pas non plus. (1)

* * *

La semaine après qu'Hermione eut révélé sa grossesse à Harry, il était submergé par son devoir. Il avait passé toute la semaine à la regarder constamment, les yeux perçants. Il s'était appliqué à trouver de la nourriture tous les jours et même à tenir ses cheveux lorsqu'elle vomissait. Elle lui disait de ne pas paniquer, elle était sûre que ce n'était que des nausées matinales et regarda dans son livre de guérisseur qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

Lui, s'est soudainement senti changé envers elle. Il avait toujours été très protecteur avec ses amis, mais maintenant, il sentait le besoin urgent de s'occuper d'elle. Il dut même faire de son mieux pour ne pas se disputer avec elle quand s'était son tour de faire les gardes pendant qu'il dormait.

Il était assis, occupé de penser à elle, quand sa tête se releva, voyant une lumière briller au loin. Il sortit sa baguette et se lèva, juste au cas où les enchantements ne fonctionnaient pas et que quiconque puisse le voir.

La lumière devenait de plus en plus brillante et allongée jusqu'à ce que la forme d'une biche apparaisse. Elle inclina la tête et se retourna d'Harry. Elle commença lentement à marcher et Harry la suivit. Mais après quelques pas, il retourna à la tente, remarquant qu'il ne pouvait laisser Hermione seule. Elle était endormie et croyait en lui pour les protéger; elle et le bébé.

Il courut rapidement à l'intérieur et la secoua légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? demanda-t'elle en commençant à paniquer, Harry s'en voulut presque. Bien sûr, elle pensait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, mais tu dois venir dehors, lui dit Harry avec la voix la plus calme.

Hermione sortit alors de son lit et enfila son pull et ses chaussures. Elle était toujours habillée sous ses couvertures, au cas où ils devaient partir soudainement, et suivit Harry hors de la tente.

La biche s'était arrêtée et regardait derrière, vers Harry, inclinant sa tête quand elle le vit et recommença à marcher vers les arbres.

- Je pense qu'elle veut que je la suive, dit Harry à Hermione.

- D'accord, mais je viens avec toi, exigea Hermione, croisant ses bras et le défiant du regard.

- Ok. Mais reste derrière moi, accepta Harry. Ils commencèrent à la suivre et Harry prit la main d'Hermione et remarqua un picotement léger, comme à chaque fois qu'il la touchait désormais.

Ils suivirent la biche pendant ce qu'ils leur semblait une éternité avant d'arriver sur un petit lac glacé. La biche se retourna et les regarda, leur fit une référence et disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Eh bien, c'était une perte de temps. Bon Dieu, pourquoi cette chose nous a amené jusqu'ici? bougonna Harry.

Alors qu'il n'avait pas de réponse, il se retourna et vit Hermione regarder au centre du lac gelé.

- Je suppose que c'est pour ça, dit-elle en pointant quelque chose d'argenté au fond du lac.

- L'épée, haleta Harry.

Il pointa immédiatement sa baguette vers la glace et jeta un '_Diffindo_', découpant un trou asse large pour que tout son corps puisse passer la glace.

- Harry, tu vas geler! lui cria Hermione.

- Hermione, je t'ai dit que tout sera dur. Je suis obligé de le faire pour pouvoir en finir.

- D'accord, mais retire le médaillon. C'est le démon, et il va essayer de t'empêcher de le détruire. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir autour de ton cou alors que tu nages vers sa destruction.

Harry, exaspéré, retira le médaillon.

- Ne le met pas, garde-le près de toi seulement, s'il y a un problème, tu peux juste le tenir par la chaine.

- Bien. Je ne le mettrai pas, dit-elle.

Harry retira son pull, son tee-shirt, son pantalon et posa le médaillon sur le tas d'habit. Il s'assit sur le bord du trou, prit une grande respiration et sauta à l'intérieur, nageant vers l'épée.

Hermione avait regardé ailleurs pendant qu'il s'était déshabillé, même si, étant donné les conditions actuelles, ce n'était plus vraiment justifié. Elle avait regardé de retour quand elle entendit l'eau éclabousser et pu voir Harry faire son chemin vers le fond du lac.

- Hermione?

La tête d'Hermione se redressa quand elle entendit la voix qu'elle connaissait tellement bien.

- Ron? Comment... Je veux dire... Ron c'est vraiment toi? s'étouffa Hermione.

- Ouais Hermione, c'est vraiment moi, répondit Ron avec un sourire.

- Prouve-le. Quelle pièce d'échec ai-je joué quand nous avons essayé de prendre la Pierre Philosophale, demanda-t'elle, levant sa baguette, visant son visage.

- Tu étais la tour 'Mione, baisse ta baguette, lui répondit Ron calmement.

- Comment nous as-tu trouvé? lui demanda-t'elle.

- Avec ça, dit Ron en montrant le déluminateur que lui avait donné Dumbledore.

- Explique, lui ordonna Hermione, même si elle était soulagée de le voir vivant et sauf, elle était toujours furieuse qu'il les avait abandonné sept semaines plus tôt.

- Je le ferai, quand Harry et toi serez ensemble. Où est Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors dans la forêt au milieu de la nuit?

- Oh mon Dieu Harry!

Hermione se jeta sur la glace et regarda dans l'eau noire. Harry avait l'épée dans ses mains mais ne revenait pas à la surface.

- Ron, quelque chose ne va pas, vite! hurla Hermione.

Ron retira son manteau et ses chaussures et plongea dans l'eau, attrapant la main d'Harry et le tira vers la surface. Avec l'aide d'Hermione, il sortit Harry de l'eau et puis lui-même.

- Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien? s'inquiéta Hermione, ses mains s'agitants sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne son souffle.

- Je vais bien. Il y avait quelques mauvaises herbes autour de l'épée, j'ai été retenu... lui expliqua Harry. Attend, comment est-ce que tu m'as fait sortir de là, Hermione, tu n'aurais pas dû aller dans l'eau! paniqua Harry, son regard devenant déconcerté en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas mouillée.

Hermione lui sourit et fit un signe de tête derrière Harry. Il se retourna et vit Ron, mouillé et essayant de reprendre son souffle après avoir été dans l'eau glacée.

- Comment... Nous somme dans le mil... Quoi?

- J'expliquerai, mais tout d'abord, nous avons un horcruxe, et l'épée pouvant tuer les horcruxes. A qui l'honneur? railla Ron, tenant l'épée.

- Ce sera toi, décida Hermione.

Harry prit le médaillon et le posa sur un rondin après s'être habillé.

- Heu, non. Tu le fais 'Mione, dit Ron en lui proposant l'épée.

- Elle n'ira pas près de cette chose, dit subitement Harry.

Hermione tressailli en entendant la colère dans la voix d'Harry. Elle savait qu'il essayait de la protéger, elle et le bébé, mais Ron ne le savait pas encore, elle devait calmer Harry.

- Vas-y Ron. Voyant comment il t'a affecté, cela devrait être toi, exhorta-t'elle, rendant la situation un peu plus amicale.

Il approuva et prit l'épée entre ses mains.

- Je vais devoir lui parler de façon à ce qu'il s'ouvre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire, mais si c'est la même chose que le journal, ça ne va pas être gentil. Ignore-le et tranche-le, lui expliqua Harry.

Harry commença à siffler et le loquet du médaillon cliqueta. Le médaillon s'ouvrit soudainement et sous la puissance de la magie, Harry, Ron et Hermione furent projetés.

La voix de Voldemort explosa hors de la petite partie d'or, ce qui fit frissonner l'échine d'Hermione. Harry rampa vers elle pour voir si tout allait bien. Il s'en retourna quand Voldemort commença s'adresser à Ron et posa sa main sur son ventre, comme s'il voulait protéger le bébé.

- Ronald Weasley... Ils ne veulent pas de toi ici Ronald... Tu le sais... Ils sont mieux sans toi...

Une substance noire vaporeuse sortit de l'horcruxes et forma une sorte d'image.

C'était Hermione, couchée à côté d'Harry, avec sa tête sur son torse. Harry bascula et l'embrassa.

Hermione fremissait sous Harry, son dos se arquant et sa bouche s'ouvrant, poussant des cris silencieux. (2)

- Ils n'ont jamais voulu de toi, continua la voix de Voldemort.

- Ron, ne l'écoute pas, tranche-le! lui cria Harry.

Mais Ron était complètement absorbé par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Hermione sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues en voyant le regard courroucé et le visage peint de douleur de Ron.

- Ron, tranche-le, le pressa-t'elle.

Il souleva alors l'épée, et le trancha aussi puissement qu'il le pouvait. La voix de Voldemort cria et la scène disparut quand le médaillon fut détruit.

Ron continua à le frapper de l'épée après que l'or était détruit en morceaux. Il semblait mettre toute sa rage sur cette petite pièce de métale.

Harry se leva et aida Hermione à en faire de même. Il la poussa derrière lui quand Ron se retourna vers eux, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor toujours dans ses mains. Sa pointrine se levait et se rabaissait rapidement, essouflé.

- C'était juste le médaillon, vous ne m'aurez pas fait ça. Je sais que c'était juste le médaillon, murmura Ron, plus à lui même qu'au deux devant lui.

- Oh, bon Dieu, pas maintenant, marmona Hermione.

Elle se dégagea de la protection d'Harry, de sa main la tenant derrière lui, et se retourna plus loin, vomissant.

Harry se tourna automatiquement et frotta son dos. Quand elle s'arrêta finalement à rendre et se leva, il posa ses mains sur son abdomen, comme il en avait prit l'habitude pendant la semaine et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Harry? dit-il d'un cri perçant, voyant l'intimité qui s'était formé entre eux.

Harry leva sa tête;

- Nous devons le lui dire, chuchota-t'il.

Elle commença à secouer sa tête, mais Harry se tourna vers Ron. Hermione regarda alors le sol, elle ne pouvait voir le visage de Ron, pas quand ils étaient sur le point de le blesser profondement.

- Hermione est enceinte.

**Note de l'auteur (ANGLAISE, pas traductrice); Ooohh, Ron va devenir fou furieux. J'espère qu'il y aura des renversements d'actions ce soir! **

* * *

(1) Dans le sens qu'Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser au corps d'Hermione, la sensation qui lui a procuré,...

(2) Si vous n'avez pas compris, cela veut dire qu'on passe un peu des actions et qu'ils sont occupés de faire l'amour. Hermione, en réalité crie, mais ici, on n'entend rien, ce sont des images sans son, d'où le silencieusement :)

* * *

Voilà le quatrième chapitre, en espérant ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre, languir, ni rien :)

J'essaye de poster le plus vite possible, sachant que dans une semaine bientôt, l'école reprendra, et que je n'aurai plus autant de temps que maintenant.

Laissez vos reviews, savoir que ma traduction est lue est très importante pour moi, pour que je continue,... Et puis, quand il y en aura assez, je traduirai tout et le posterai à l'auteure!

Bises, bises.


	5. Explications

**Hello! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, j'espère que vous apprécierai. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux, mais ce n'est pas toujours simple ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ron lacha l'épée sur le sol humide de la forêt, tourna les talons et s'en alla.

- Quoi. Tu vas repartir? Ca te ressemble tellement, s'enfuir quand les choses ne vont pas. C'est la raison pour laquelle c'est arrivé, gronda Harry.

Ron s'arrêta et resta planté là pendant un moment, sans bouger. Hermione fit un pas vers lui mais Harry la retint derrière lui, secouant sa tête.

- Tu me le reproches. Tu me reproches ça alors que tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec ma fille que j'aime depuis que j'ai 11 ans. Tu sais quoi, réglons cela maintenant, homme à homme, dit Ron en se retournant, jetant sa baguette aux pieds d'Harry.

Harry s'en emparra et donna sa baguette avec celle de Ron à Hermione. (1)

- Harry non. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? chuchota Hermione, furieuse.

- Il en a besoin, et j'en ai besoin aussi, lui répondit Harry.

Il espérait qu'en laissant Ron le battre, ça l'aiderait à se sentir soulagé. Que ça l'aiderait à se débarrasser de sa culpabilité.

- S'il-te-plait, ne te mets pas entre nous Hermione, il ne se pardonnera jamais s'il te blesse.

- Je retourne dans la tente. Je ne veux pas regarder ça, dit clairement Hermione, sa voix montrant comment leurs comportements étaient barbares et stupides. Elle laissa tomber leur baguette par terre et retourna vers la tente.

- Alors vas-y, l'ordonna Harry.

Ron gronda et franchit l'espace qui était entre eux. Il lui donna un coup de poing qui cassa son nez et ses lunettes.

Le sang commença à couler, il posa sa main sur son nez, pour stopper l'hémorragie, mais il continua à couler à travers ses doigts.

Alors que Ron secouait sa main endolorie par le coup qu'il avait donné.

- Comment as-tu pu Harry? cria-t'il alors qu'il lança un autre coup de poing sur le visage de celui-ci. Tu savais ce que je ressentais pour elle. Tu savais.

Les coups continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry perde son sang froid et tapa Ron dans le ventre. Sous la puissance du coup, il tomba en arrière.

Harry était plein de sang, affaibli. Il crachait du sang, mais il n'abandonna pas.

- Comment as-tu pu la laisser? riposta Harry. Comment as-tu pu me laisser? On est supposé être meilleurs amis. On aurait pu mourir! Est-ce que tu t'en es soucié?

- Bien sûr que je m'en suis soucié! dit-il d'une voix tellement forte qu'il aurait pu réveiller la forêt entière.

- Ecoute, Ron. Nous n'avions pas l'intention que ça arrive. Et j'ai certainement pas eu l'intention de la mettre enceinte. On a une guerre à gagner. Est-ce que tu es avec nous ou est-ce que tu pars? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr que je reste. C'est ma guerre autant que la tienne. Mais je n'oublierai jamais Harry. Une fois ce que sera fini... Je ne sais pas si je voudrai te voir ou la revoir, dit-il en marchant dans la direction qu'Hermione avait pris avant que la dispute commence.

Harry jeta un sort sur ses lunettes, pris l'épée, le médaillon cassé, la baguette de Ron et ses vêtements qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion d'enfiler, puis suivit Ron.

Une fois qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, Harry put enfin remettre ses habits et mit une couvertures sur ses épaules. Il ne s'était toujours pas réchauffé depuis le lac, même avec la bagarre et les cris.

- Ron, tu devrais porter des vêtements secs, j'en ai toujours quelques uns dans mon sac, dit Hermione d'une voix basse.

- Ne me parle pas, lui cracha-t'il. Je prend la première garde, vous pourrez me dire ce que je dois savoir demain.

Et il partit de la tente, s'asseyant devant le feu.

- Ton nez est cassé Harry. Et ta lèvre coupée. Viens.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche et lança le sort _episkey _sur son nez après qu'il se soit assis en face d'elle.

- Donc, il reste? demanda-t'elle.

- Oui. Mais je ne pense pas que ça deviendra amical. Au moins, pas tant qu'il ne se sera pas calmé. Avec Ron, ça peut prendre longtemps.

- On la mérité, remarqua Hermione. Même s'il ne l'a jamais dit, on savait quels étaient ses sentiments. Je le savais.

- Le méritons-nous vraiment? Je veux dire. Hermione, même avant que tu m'ai annoncé être enceinte, je ressentais quelque chose après cette nuit. Et maintenant que tu es enceinte, je les ressens encore plus. Il y a quelque chose entre nous, expliqua calmement Harry.

- Harry, tu aimes Ginny. Tu sais que tu l'aimes. Nous avons juste été enfermés ensemble pendant six mois, d'abord à Grimmauld et puis dans cette tente, tes instincts de mâle affectent tes pensées.

- Non Hermione. Tu es une belle femme. Je devrai être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Et je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai développé des sentiments pour toi et ils ne sont pas près de s'en aller.

Harry avait murmuré la dernière partie de ce qu'il avait dit; il ne voulait pas encore plus contrarier Ron.

- Harry, Je... Allons juste dormir. Je suis tellement fatiguée que je suis incapable de penser, répondit Hermione.

Hermione retourna dans son lit après ce qui lui semblait des heures depuis qu'Harry l'avait réveillée. Harry fit de même en allant dans le lit à l'opposé de la tente. Il la regarda pendant plusieurs heures avant de tomber endormi au levé du jour.

Oui. Il avait définitivement des sentiments pour elle.

* * *

Après seulement quelques heures de sommeil, Harry était brutalement secoué par Ron.

- Debout, nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Harry grogna et sortit son corps courbaturé hors du lit. Son visage lui faisait mal et ses jambes et bras étaient raidis par le froid du lac.

- Hermione devrait être là aussi pour ça, indiqua Harry.

- Eh bien, je suis sûr qu'une fois qu'elle aura fini de vomir dehors, elle nous rejoindra.

- Encore? La pauvre n'a même pas une pause dans la semaine, gémit-il.

Il sortit immédiatement pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Il la trouva assise sur le sol froid, sa tête entre ses mains.

- Hermione, tu vas bien?

- Je me sens affreuse. J'ai l'impression de ne rien retenir. Comment je suis supposée me battre alors que je n'ai pas l'énergie pour me relever? se pleigna Hermione, ses yeux commençant à se remplir de larmes.

- Tu peux toujours aller dans l'Ordre. Ron et moi continuerons à chercher, suggéra Harry.

Elle lui donna l'un de ses regards, celui qu'il connaissait depuis des années comme étant 'si tu suggères ça encore, je t'étrangle.'

- D'accord. Bon... pour l'instant on doit dire à Ron ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'il est parti et savoir ce qu'il sait, lui dit Harry, passant son bras sous des genoux et l'autre autour de son dos et la souleva.

- Harry. Fais-moi descendre, ordonna-t'elle.

- Tu n'es pas bien. Tu dois me donner se livre et me laisser le lire, je ne crois pas que tout cela est normal.

Il la porta dans la tente et Ron se leva de la table avec de la préoccupation dans ses yeux. Et puis, il sembla revenir à ses sens et s'assit, les ignorant.

- Harry, je pouvais marcher, je me sens juste un peu faible, protesta-t'elle encore.

- Une fois que nous aurons parlé de la situation avec Ron, je veux voir ce livre, réitéra-t'il.

- Est-ce que nous pouvons avoir cette conversation? dit Ron d'un ton brusque.

Harry résista à l'envie de frapper Ron au visage et s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

- Bien. Comment nous as-tu trouvé? Parce que tu ne devrais pas savoir le faire et nous ne voulons pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le faire, dit Harry d'un ton cassant.

Si Ron voulait être un con lunatique quand sa meilleure amie souffrait, alors il devrait supporter l'humeur d'Harry en retour.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne retrouvera votre petit nid d'amour. Je vous ai trouvé avec ça, indiqua sarcastiquement Ron en sortant son déluminateur. J'étais caché dans un bar, continua Ron, j'avais une chambre où dormir. J'ai enclenché le déluminateur et une lumière en est sortie et refusait de revenir. J'ai entendu une voix, je pensais devenir fou, mais elle a continué à dire mon nom, je me suis levé et la sorte de lumière est entrée en moi. Et je pouvais entendre la voix directement dans ma tête. J'ai quitté le pub, transplané, et je me suis retrouvé juste en face d'Hermione sur ce lac glacé.

Harry et Hermione étaient tout deux silencieux. Harry se demandait quelle question poser en premier. Quel pub? La voix de qui? De quoi est-il au courant à propos des autres?

Hermione était la première à demander.

- Quelle voix Ron? Dumbledore?

- Non. Toi, répondit-il presque en murmurant. Peu importe maintenant, évidement.

- Oh Ron... Je..

Mais Hermione ne savait que dire.

- Hermione, non, la stoppa Ron.

Harry prit alors le relais, Hermione étant occupée à fixer la table.

- Eh bien,de notre côté, nous avons frôlé la mort plusieurs fois. D'abord Bathilda Tourdesac est morte. Nous étions partis pour la voir, pour savoir si elle savait quelque chose à propos de l'épée. Nagini était dans son corps. Ce satané serpent m'a presque eu, mais nous avons su nous échapper juste avant que Volde...

- NON! Ne dis pas son nom! C'est un taboo. C'est la façon dont les Mangemorts nous traquent à Tottenham Court Road. Dire son nom alerte immédiatement les Mangemorts et ils viennent pour voir qui ose le dire, lui cria Ron, stoppant Harry.

- Eh bien, d'accord. De toute façon, nous en sommes sortis avec le livre que Rita Skeeter avait écrit sur Dumbledore. Dedans était inscrit un symbole que j'avais vu au part avant, mais je ne pouvais m'en rappeler. Hermione a trouvé le même symbole au cimetière de Godric's Hollow et me le montra aussi dans le livre qu'il lui avait fait héritage.

- Le conte de Beedle le Bard? questionna Ron. C'est juste un livre d'enfant, nous ne trouverons rien d'intéressant là-dedans, se moqua-t'il.

- Ca ne faisait pas parti du livre Ronald. C'était dessiné, répondit sèchement Hermione.

- Err oui, peu importe. J'ai réalisé où j'avais vu ce symbole et il nous a guidé chez les Lovegood. Les Mangemorts ont pris Luna. Mais Xenophilius ne nous l'a pas dit immédiatement. Il a menti et les a appelé, espérant qu'ils relâcheront Luna. Nous leur avons échappé une deuxième fois en deux jours.

Hermione reprit la suite des explications, voulant aller plus vite.

- Le père de Luna nous a expliqué que certaines personnes croyaient que le Conte des Trois Frères était en réalité une histoire vraie. La raison pour laquelle j'ai vu le symbole sur cette tombe, est qu'elle enterrait l'un des trois frères. Après beaucoup de discussions cette dernière semaine nous pensons qu'il a raison. Et nous pensons qu'Harry détient déjà une de ses objets décrits dans l'histoire.

- Quels objets? demanda Ron, intrigué et essayant désespérément de ne pas le montrer.

- Dans l'histoire, la Mort donne à chaque frère un objet, les Reliques de la Mort. La baguette la plus puissante, une pierre qui ressuscite les morts et une cape qui vous cache de la Mort.

- Et vous pensez que la cape d'Harry est celle de l'histoire? intervint Ron.

- Oui. Et je pense que Tu-Sais-Qui est après la baguette. Je l'ai vu dans sa tête. Il essayait d'avoir des informations sur Gregorovitch, le créateur de baguette. Il a utilisé la Légilimencie et j'ai vu un jeune homme qui volait cette baguette. J'ai revu le même homme sur une photo chez Bathilda Touredsac et ensuite dans le livre. C'était Gellert Grindelwald.

Au moment où Harry arrêta ses explications, Hermione décida de continuer à sa place.

- Nous pensons que Tu-Sais-Qui cherche Grindelwald et essaye de trouver la baguette. S'il le trouve lui et la baguette avant que nous ayons détruit tous les Horcruxes, alors peu importe ce que nous faisons car Harry ne sera plus capable de le vaincre.

- Donc nous devons trouver deux autres Horcruxes et tuer Nagini avant que Tu-Sais-Qui trouve la baguette? Très bien. Avons-nous un quelconque indice? demanda Ron, inquiet.

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation et Hermione se leva précipitamment et partie vomir.

- Comment est-ce que tu comptes faire pour chercher et combattre alors qu'elle est comme ça? râla le rouquin.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, parce que ça peut ne pas être clair. Ron à jeter sa propre baguette à Harry. Et Harry a donné les deux baguettes à Hermione. En gros, combat sans magie.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre 5, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours, ainsi que la traduction, bien sur :)**

**Je dois vous dire que demain, 4 septembre, comme vous ****sûrement, je reprend les cours,... La routine. Et je voulais vous informer que les chapitres ne viendront pas très très vite. Car faire une traduction, quand on est pas traducteur de métier, qu'on ne connait pas forcément toutes les expressions,... c'est long et pas facile, ça demande du temps et de la recherche pour coller, le plus possible, au texte d'origine sans pour autant faire 'bête'. :)**

**Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire, que je vais continuer, mais qu'il faudra par moment être patient :)**

**Bises et bonne rentrée pour ceux qui sont concernés!**

**Oh eh oui! N'oubliez pas les reviews! C'est quand même un bon leitmotiv de se sentir lu!**


	6. Tabou

**Salut! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente qui a été très très longue!**

**Voici le chapitre 6, en espérant ****qu'il vous plaira.**

Ils ont essayé du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de reprendre leur routine, reprenant leur garde à tour de rôle et cherchant des idées pour trouver les prochains Horcruxes.

Ron, quant à lui, passait son temps à bouder. Il refusa de dormir dans son ancien lit pour ne pas être seul avec Harry dans la même pièce. Il prit alors la partie de la pièce qu'Hermione avait pour elle et tenta tant bien que mal de fermer la partie de sa pièce pour qu'ils ne puissent le voir.

Hermione et Harry firent de leur mieux pour ne pas prendre en compte l'humeur de Ron, mais la frustration de la chasse était de plus en plus insoutenable et les hormones d'Hermione commençaient à la faire changer, si bien, que des jurons étaient parfois jetés.

Dès que Ron était enfermé dans la partie de sa tente et qu'Hermione prenait une garde, Harry en profitait pour regarder dans son livre de guérisseur - malgré les contestations d'Hermione.

Il voulait amener Hermione chez un guérisseur pour qu'il l'examine, mais ce n'était pas possible. Le seul endroit qu'il connaissait était Sainte Mangouste et Madame Pomfresh à Poudlard, mais aucune des deux solutions, même à distance, était possible.

Le livre clarifia ses questions et ses inquiétudes à propos de ses nausées matinales et de ses sautes d'humeurs, mais quand il commença à lire ce qu'une femme enceinte devrait faire, le type de nourriture et de potions qu'elle devrait prendre, il était de plus en plus inquiet. Cette chasse à l'horcruxes n'était pas bonne pour elle et pour le bébé.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes, Harry devenait meilleur pour trouver de la nourriture et il refusait de revenir à la tente tant qu'il n'en eut trouvé assez pour elle et Ron, qui devenait de plus en plus agréables. L'atmosphère commençait enfin à être supportable.

L'état d'Hermione améliorait. Elle ne vomissait plus tout ce qu'elle mangeait et en profita pour déguster ce qu'Harry ramenait tous les jours.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, deux mois étaient passés, et mars commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

- Hermione, ton ventre a vraiment grossi, remarqua Harry, essayant de le dire d'un ton dégagé et non comme s'il était occupé de la fixer depuis des heures.

- Oui, je sais. J'ai du agrandir tous mes habits avec quelques sorts, marmonna-t'elle en retour, sa tête plongée dans un livre qu'elle connaissait par coeur, du début à la fin.

- Pourquoi relis-tu 'L'Histoire de Poudlard'? Tu dois le connaître mieux que l'auteur, demanda Harry.

- J'espérais trouver quelque chose qui me sauterait aux yeux à propos des horcruxes. Voldemort était l'une des personnes qui co...

Hermione comprit son erreur et sa mâchoire tomba.

Les yeux d'Harry grandirent. La tête des deux sorciers se retourna vers l'entrée de la tente quand Ron y entra précipitamment.

- Quatre rafleurs et Fenrir Greyback viennent juste d'apparaître juste derrière les enchantements, chuchota-t-il avec précipitation.

- Hermione a dit le tabou, répondit Harry à Ron.

- Ron, est-ce qu'ils savent que nous sommes-là? demanda Hermione, horrifiée, rangeant son livre dans son sac et attrapant les autres objets à sa disposition silencieusement.

- Ils cherchent, ils ne savent pas qui a prononcé le nom, décrivit Ron qui avait sortit sa tête hors de la tente.

- Nous devrions ramasser nos affaires et sortir sans enlever les enchantements. Harry, Ron, tirez la tente, soyez silencieux juste au cas où les enchantements soient plus faibles, ordonna Hermione alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la tente.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Harry.

- Nous sommes proches de la lisière des arbres. Je vais voir s'il y a un endroit où l'on peut apparaître sans qu'ils nous entende, répondit rapidement Hermione avant de sortir très vite.

- Nous ferions mieux de faire ce qu'elle dit, je l'ai entendu en train de faire sa crise sur toi l'autre jour, marmonna Ron.

- C'est juste ses hormones, les livres disent que c'est normal, répondit Harry.

Ils sortirent et commencèrent à tirer les piquets et regardèrent la tente se défaire magicalement.

- Harry, pourquoi tu la fixe tout le temps? demanda Ron.

Harry, surpris part la question de Ron répondit immédiatement

- Il n'y a pas de quoi mentir, j'ai de très forts sentiments envers elle et elle a... Eh bien, mon enfant est en elle...

Ron acquiesça. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre ou même pourquoi il avait posé cette question.

- Allez-vous arrêter de parler et venir ici.. leur siffla Hermione à la lisière des arbres. Elle était presque hors des enchantements et Fenrir Greyback reniflait l'air, très proche d'elle.

- Nous ne pouvons pas sortir des enchantements, si nous apparaissons et qu'ils nous entendre, ils doivent être capable de nous suivre. La seule chose à laquelle je peux penser, c'est qu'on apparaît puis réapparaît encore. S'ils nous suivent, ils seront confus.

- Qui mène? demanda Ron.

- Moi. Apparaître deux fois peut causer à n'importe qui d'être désartibulé même dans les meilleures conditions, nous sommes sous-pression et je suis enceinte, c'est mieux pour moi si je suis celle qui se représente la destination, expliqua rapidement Hermione.

Harry prit sa main tendue et Ron saisit celle qu'elle lui offrait. Hermione ferma les yeux et se représenta l'endroit très clairement. Elle tourna sur elle-même et sentit l'attraction derrière son ventre. Ils atterrirent sur une plage bondée. La tête d'Harry tourna dans tout les sens, paniqué, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quelque chose, Hermione transplana une seconde fois et ils atterrirent enfin dans un espace noir, encerclé par des arbres.

- Hermione, tu vas bien? Le bébé...

Harry la saisit immédiatement et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je vais bien Harry. Je pense que le bébé aussi. Tu m'étouffes, suffoqua Hermione.

- Désolé.

Harry la laissa partir, un léger rougissement arriva sur ses pommettes.

- Mettons la tente et vérifions que les enchantements sont biens mis, lui dit Hermione. Elle se tourna pour voir Ron qui qui marchait déjà, formant un large cercle, jetant des sorts de protection.

- Harry, s'il-te-plait, va lui parler. Je ne peux plus supporter ça, implora Hermione.

Il hocha la tête et partit en trottinant vers Ron et mit sa main sur son épaule, le stoppant. Hermione se retourna, leur donnant un semblant d'intimité aux deux garçons, et elle commença à prendre la tente de son sac.

Le bouquin du guérisseur tomba et Hermione décida qu'elle devrait peut-être regarder si il y avait un moyen pour vérifier que le bébé va bien. Après tout, ils ont beaucoup transplané.

Elle monta la tente, utilisant sa baguette pour la mettre correctement.

- Pouvez-vous finir les enchantements de protection? demanda-t-elle aux garçons.

Ils hochèrent la tête et elle prit le bouquin, se dirigeant dans la tente.

Ron marchait en cercle, jetant les enchantements autour de la tente pendant qu'Harry luttait avec ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Ron, je comprend pourquoi tu es fâché. Je veux dire, ce ne serait pas normal que tu ne le sois pas si nous n'étions pas amis depuis presque neuf ans. Je ne veux juste pas perdre notre amitié pour quelque chose dont je n'avais pas l'intention de faire... Je.

Ron leva sa main.

- Harry, est-ce que tu comprends que la fille dont je suis amoureux porte ton enfant? Est-ce que tu as compris qu'elle ne pourra jamais être mienne? Que le gars se disant mon meilleur ami ma l'a pris? Comment puis-je oublier cela?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que tu lui manques. Notre amitié lui manque. Je pense que même le fait de se disputer avec toi lui manque. Et ça me manque aussi, répondit Harry avec ferveur.

- Harry, tu m'as avoué, il n'y a même pas une demie-heure, que tu avais de sentiments pour elle. Est-ce que je suis supposé vous regarder en train de devenir un couple, d'avoir un bébé et tout ce que je voulais avec elle? contra Ron, sa voix devenant faible.

- D'accord, c'est bon. J'ai des sentiments pour elle, mais elle n'a pas répondu à ses sentiments. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer entre nous deux. Je ne veux juste pas perdre notre amitié et elle non plus, dit Harry en stoppant la conversation.

Ils firent le tour de la tente et Harry se retourna pour y rentrer. Quand il leva la toile pour pouvoir s'introduire dans la tente, ils entendirent un battement très bruyant et se ruèrent à l'intérieur.

- HERMIONE! Où es-tu? cria Harry quand il ne la vit pas directement. Ce son inconnu lui a donné la chair de poule.

- Ici, l'appela Hermione de la chambre où elle et Harry ont eu leur rapports.

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent alors dans la pièce, leur baguettes prêtes à être utilisées.

- Baissez vos baguettes, écoutez, leur dit Hermione calmement.

Elle était couchée, sa veste était ouverte et son t-shirt était remonté au-dessus de son petit ventre, mais très visible.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda Ron, regardant autour de lui, confus.

- Ecoutez, bouffons. C'est le battement de coeur du bébé, sourie Hermione alors qu'Harry s'agenouilla près d'elle et mit ses mains sur son ventre.

- Oh, répond Ron.

Il regardait ses deux amis, admirant le son des battements de coeur de leur enfant non né. Il pensa ce qu'Harry lui avait dit juste avant. Il savait qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pu faire cela exprès, et il savait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour accepter leur trahison. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre ses amis. Il donna donc une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Harry et les laissa seuls.

- J'étais inquiète par le fait que nous avons transplané deux fois, le livre est tombé de mon sac et donc j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil et vu ce sort. Je ne sais pas comment je n'ai pas pu le voir avant, chuchota calmement Hermione.

- Nous en avons tellement lu, ce n'est pas surprenant que nous l'ayons raté, répondit Harry. Hermione, continua-t-il, ce que je t'ai dit la nuit où Ron est revenu... J'ai réellement des sentiments pour toi, je veux plus de cette étrange situation que nous avons maintenant. Je sais que je ne devrais pas le faire pendant la guerre mais je veux être avec toi; toi et mon enfant.

Hermione interrompit le sort et baissa sa baguette. Elle placa ses deux mains sur celles d'Harry, toujours mises sur son ventre.

- Je ressens des sentiments pour toi aussi Harry.

- Vraiment. Tu m'as toujours évité pourtant, j'ai cru que peut-être... Je ne sais pas... J'ai cru que c'était juste moi, dit Harry, incapable de cacher le sourire sur son visage.

- J'ai aussi des sentiments envers toi, je ne veux juste pas penser trop loin, nous ne pourrons pas nous en sortir, raisonna Hermione.

Harry se leva du sol et s'assit près d'elle sur le lit, se pencha vers elle et tenta de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

- Toi et le bébé allez vous en sortir, et je m'en chargerai.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, ils s'assirent tous autour du feu, mangeant du poisson que Ron avait péché.

- Hermione, pourquoi nous as-tu emmené sur une plage pleine de moldus ce matin? Si quelqu'un nous as vu apparaître et disparaître, nous serions exposés, demanda Harry.

- C'était le sud. Et nous sommes en mars, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit occupé. Nous devons être le week-end ou la plage aurait été vide, expliqua Hermione.

- Chhh..., les fit taire Ron. Ses yeux étaient focalisés directement devant lui et ses yeux amis se retournèrent pour regarder derrière eux.

Les même quatre rafleurs pointaient leur baguettes vers le trio, Fenrir Greyback découvrant ses dents.

**Voilà, voilà! Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Laissez vos impression s'il-vous-plait! Besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous pensez de ma traduction!**

**Bises, et je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour les chapitres suivants!**


	7. Le Manoir Malfoy

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Voici le septième chapitre, en espérant que vous l'aimerais tout autant.**

**Je dois par contre vous faire part quand même d'un petit problème qui j'espère va changer! L'auteur, JenJenSon, a écrit son dernier chapitre (le 12ième), le 22 mai et n'a plus rien écrit, pour cette fiction, depuis. Donc, je lui ai envoyé un message lui demandant si elle comptait le continuer. Je vous ferais part de sa réponse (s'il y en a une)**

**Merci beaucoup, et bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Fenrir Greyback avait un emprise serrée sur le coup d'Hermione quand il l'a pris le long de l'allée vers le Manoir Malfoy. Deux rafleurs tenaient chacun Ron et Harry. Ce dernier se débattait le plus, essayant de récupérer Hermione et de la protéger elle et le bébé. A chaque coups d'oeil qu'il avait vers elle, Greyback avait une de ses mains sur son ventre, ses ongles sortis.

Ron donnait continuellement des coup de pieds au deux rafleurs l'empoignant, en finissant par se détacher d'un et de lui donner une coup dans le visage. Le résultat était un bleu déjà mauve au moment où ils atteignirent le portail.

Le manoir des Malfoy était noir, les murs étaient d'un gris foncé et il y avait quelques torches accrochées, donnant une faible lumière dans la pièce. Le trio était conduit dans un long passage menant vers la grande salle-à-manger. Les rafleurs les amenèrent vers Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy.

Drago se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce, il semblait presque incapable de lever le regard du sol. Ses cheveux était inhabituellement ébouriffés et sa chemise était à moitié sortie de son pantalon. Il était presque méconnaissable, ce n'était plus le même garçon avec lequel le trio s'est disputé à Poudlard pendant des années.

- Bien, bien, bien, qu'avons nous ici, dit Bellatrix enthousiasmée de sa voix aigüe.

La tête d'Harry se tourna vivement vers Lucius Malfoy dont le regard était excité voyant que Bellatrix tenait Hermione et l'attention portée plus particulièrement sur son ventre rond.

- Regardez mes amis, la sale sang-de-bourbe est en train d'engendrer plus de sang répugnant. Dis-moi sang-de-bourbe, qui l'a fait? Potter ou le traire à son sang? continua Bellatrix.

Hermione défia Bellatrix du regard et ne répondit pas.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera enchanté, la voix de Bellatrix était presque respectueuse en parlant de Voldemort. Mais avant qu'il ne soit là, tu es mienne pour que je joue avec toi.

Le regard de Bellatrix s'arrêta sur l'épée dans les mains d'un rafleur et son air joueur changea immédiatement.

- Où est-ce que vous avez eu ça? Comment l'avez-vous eu? Répondez-moi! cria-t-elle, pointant sa baguette directement sur le ventre d'Hermione.

Hermione tressaillit mais resta silencieuse.

- Bien, si tu ne l'admet pas... hurla-t-elle, en la poussa par terre sur le dos et enjamba les jambes d'Hermione. Narcissa, met les garçons dans les donjons, la sang-de-bourbe et moi-même allons avoir un petit tête-à-tête entre fille.

Ron et Harry poussèrent et donnèrent des coups, essayant de forcer Narcissa et Lucius de les laisser partir, mais rien de ce qu'ils fassent les dégarèrent de leurs prises. Ils firent forcés vers les escaliers qui mène vers les donjons sans lumière ni ventilation.

Dès que les deux Malfoy remontaient l'étage, Ron enclencha le déluminateur et donna un peu de lumière.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que l'on fait? Elle va blesser Hermione et le bébé.

Harry ouvrait sa bouche pour lui répondre qu'il n'avait aucune idée quand il était coupé par les cris d'Hermione au-dessus d'eux. Il courut alors vers la grille et la secoua. Sa baguette était sûrement dans les mains des Mangemorts mais peut-être que par la force cela fonctionnera.

- Ron, viens ici et aide-moi, cria-t-il, devenant de plus en plus affolé quand les cris d'Hermione devenirent de plus en plus fort et plus douloureux à entendre.

- Ca ne marchera pas, c'est du fer forgé, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent et virent Mr. Ollivander.

- Mr Potter, j'aurai espéré ne jamais vous voir ici.

- Mr. Ollivander, il doit y avoir un moyen, de la magie sans baguette, quelque chose, urgea Harry.

- Non Harry, Mr. Ollivander a tout essayé, dit Luna en sortant de l'obscurité.

- Luna, est-ce que tu vas bien? demanda Ron.

- Je vais bien, je veux retourner à la maison, répondit Luna.

Hermione cria encore une fois et Harry renouvela ses essais infructueux d'ouvrir le portail par la force.

Un craquement derrière eux les firent tout trois se retourner.

- Dobby est venu pour sauver Harry Potter et ses amis, dit le petit elfe, faisant un révérence.

- Dobby! Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir. Peux-tu nous donner nos baguettes? Nous pourrions sortir d'ici avec elles, demanda rapidement Harry alors qu'Hermione arrêtait de crier.

Le silence était encore pire que les hurlements, parce que maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus l'entendre, il ne savait pas s'il elle était encore en vie.

- Dobby peut vous sortir d'ici de lui-même, annonça l'elfe, gonflant son petit torse.

- Très bien, sois rapide. Prend Mr. Ollivander et Luna d'abord, amène les à... Harry s'arrêta, ne pouvant trouver un endroit sur.

- La Chaumière aux coquillages, la maison de Bill et Fleur, répondit Ron.

Dobby hocha la tête et prit les mains qu'on lui tendait. Il y eut un 'pop' puis ils disparurent et Harry se retourna vers le portail.

- Elle est devenue silencieuse.

- Qu'est-il arrivé tu penses? la voix de Ron était basse et anxieuse.

- Je ne sais pas, mais si quelque chose est arrivé à Hermione ou mon bébé, je les tuerais tous de mes propres mains, grogna Harry.

- Dobby prend trop de temps, par Merlin, où est-il? chuchota Ron.

Ils entendirent du mouvement au-dessus d'eux et ils reculèrent quand les pas arrivèrent, descendants l'escalier. Ron enclencha à nouveau son déluminateur et la lumière disparut.

- Reculez, ordonna Pettigrow, ouvrant la porte. Mettez-vous contre le mur, continua-t-il.

- Peter, s'il-vous-plait. Toi et mon père étaient amis avant, vous devez me laisser sortir, supplia Harry.

- Tais-toi! Je ne peux pas. Il me tuera, couina la petite voix, tel un rat.

- Veux-tu vraiment tuer le fils de James? Le petit-fils de James et Lilly? Pensez-y Peter, l'amadoua Harry. Ils vous faisaient confiance. Vous les avez laisser tomber une fois, voulez-vous le faire encore une fois?

La main de verre tremblait. Harry pouvait voir qu'il hésitait.

- S'il-vous-plait Peter, mon enfant ne mérite pas de mourir, continua Harry, ayant puisé tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour l'amadouer.

La main de verre laissa doucement retomber son bras. Il fit un pas de côté et laissa un passage entre les deux garçons et la porte.

- Je ne voulais pas tuer tes parents, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit pour me convaincre, je suis faible.

- Vous faites le bon choix, mon père aurait été fi-, Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de verre argentée se leva et s'accrocha autour du cou de son propre maître. Il devint mauve en un instant. Harry et Ron essayèrent de combiner leur efforts pour retirer la main, mais ils ne purent rien faire. Peter Pettigrow tomba et resta raide. Mort.

- Par le caleçon sale de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il vient d'arriver? s'exclama Ron.

- Pas le temps, viens, lui dit Harry, déjà à la moitié de l'escalier.

Ils montèrent les escalier prudemment et se dirigèrent vers la salle-à-manger, restant dans l'ombre de chaque côté du mur.

- Harry, nous n'avons pas nos baguettes, nous ne pouvons pas les combattre, chuchota rapidement Ron.

- Je pris le pardon d'Harry Potter, je les ai, répondit Dobby à côté d'Harry dans le noir.

Dobby lança alors la baguette à Ron qui l'attrapa au vol.

- Tu t'occupes des parents Malfoy, ficèle-les. Je vais m'occuper de Bellatrix et prendre Hermione. Dobby, sois prêt de nous sortir d'ici, ordonna Harry rapidement et silencieusement.

Ron hocha la tête mais Dobby était introuvable.

Ils regardèrent dans la pièce, essayant d'apercevoir leurs cibles. Narcissa et Lucius étaient à deux mètres de la porte, contre le mur. Les yeux de Lucius étaient illuminés par Bellatrix tandis que Narcissa avait le teint verdâtre. Ce dont elle était témoin était trop pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait regarder autre part.

Drago Malfoy était quant à lui de l'autre côté de la pièce, plus proche d'Hermione. Ses yeux étaient aussi fixés sur sa tante, il était, en fait, pas très bien. Harry avait presque peur de regarder Hermione, mais il la surmonta et regarda vers le sol. Elle était inconsciente et du sang coulait de son bras.

- Ma chambre devrait être impénétrable, petite merde*, cria Bellatrix vers quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir. Le seigneur des Ténèbres t'aura.

- Elle est impénétrable, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, Harry reconnut la voix de Griphook.

-...inutiles sang-de-bourbe. Je pense que je vais la débarrasser de cette chose répugnante qui grandit en elle, dit alors Bellatrix pointant sa baguette vers le ventre d'Hermione.

Harry fit alors irruption de toute vitesse dans la pièce juste au moment où il y eut un énorme bruit derrière Bellatrix. Le lustre venait de tomber contre le sol à un demi-pas à peine d'elle. Harry leva son regard et put voir Dobby accroché à ce qu'il restait du lustre au plafond.

- Toi, petit rat! Comment oses-tu attaquer une sorcière? beugla Lucius.

Avec un 'pop', Dobby était déjà du côté de Ron.

- Vous ne blesserez jamais Harry Potter ou ses amis.

- Greyback, tue la fille, ordonna Bellatrix alors qu'elle avançait , tenant toujours le couteau avec le sang d'Hermione.

Alors que le loup garou se jettait sur Hermione, Drago cria 'Non!' et jeta une chaîne de sa baguette autour du cou du loup garou, qui suffoquait déjà et essayait de reprendre de l'air.

Drago se précipita alors vers le corps inconscient d'Hermione, la prit, et courra vers Harry, Ron et Dobby.

Griphook saisit l'opportunité pour suivre Drago et de grimper sur le dos d'Harry.

Harry attrapa la main du serpentard et de quelques doigts de Dobby. Il y eut un bruit sourd et l'elfe les fit apparaître hors du manoir Malfoy.

* * *

Harry se retrouva sur le sable humide avec le son des vagues derrière lui. Il se leva et, dès qu'il reprit son équilibre, courrait vers Hermione qui était toujours dans les bras de Drago, par terre.

- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser, chuchota Drago alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière.

Harry essaya de bouger le bras de Drago et de prendre Hermione, mais le sorcier blond était complètement hors d'esprit. Il continuait de murmurer et ses mains tremblaient.

- Malfoy, par Merlin, ressaisis-toi , nous devons la ramener à l'intérieur, cria Harry au sorcier bouleversé devant lui.

Drago reprit ses esprit au moment où Harry perdait son sang froid et le gifla. Il se leva enfin avec Hermione, toujours dans ses bras et courra vers la Chaumière aux coquillages, où la porte était ouverte. Bill, qui se trouvait à la porte, se ruait vers eux pour les aider.

- Harry, vite! hurla Ron derrière Harry.

Harry tourna sur ses talons et se dirigea vers lui, trouvant Dobby dans les bras de Ron. Le rouquin plaça alors avec précaution l'elfe dans les bras d'Harry et pointa le couteau de Bellatrix sur le sol, couvert se sang frais. La petite taie d'oreiller de l'elfe devenait rouge.

- Bellatrix a du le jeter vers nous quand nous avons transplané. Je le lui ai retiré mais je ne sais pas comment arrêter les saignements, expliqua Ron d'un traite pendant qu'Harry blottit le petit elfe contre lui.

- Dobby a sauvé Harry potter. Dobby a sauvé Harry Potter et ses amis. Qu'est-ce que c'est bien d'être avec ses amis, il marmonna.

- Oui Dobby, tu nous as sauvé. Je ne pourrais jamais te dire assez merci, pleura Harry alors qu'il tenait Dobby contre lui.

- Ne pleure pas Harry Potter. Dobby est content d'être avec ses amis, dit-il d'un dernier souffle.

* * *

*Je suis désolée pour le terme, mais je reprend les mots de l'auteur.

* * *

**Voila la fin! La malheureuse fin avec la mort de Dobby. **

**J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et que vous aurez tout compris, car parfois, la traduction peut être un peu... incompréhensible.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, vous savez comme j'aime recevoir des reviews!**

**Bises.**


	8. La Chaumière aux coquillages

**Bonjour, bonsoir!**

**Mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil aux autres fictions de l'auteur, et elle les a toutes arrêtées. Je pense donc ne plus espérer avoir de réponse ou alors de réponse positive.**

**Donc voilà, je vous demande votre avis, ou j'arrête la fiction au douzième chapitre ou alors je la continue moi-même. Mais vous devez bien vous dire que je n'ai pas les idées de l'auteur, que je ne connais pas la suite et que ce ne sera donc pas pareil. Mais je veux bien essayer pour vous, pour que vous ayez une fin!**

**Voilà, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ron prit Dobby des mains d'Harry.

- Je ne vais pas l'enterrer, va la voir.

Harry se leva, exécutant les ordres de Ron tel un automate et se dirigea vers la maison. Fleur était assise dans sa petite chaise de cuisine, lavant et stérilisant les blessures que Luna avait sur ses bras et son visage.

- Elle est en haut, Bill est parti chercher de l'aide. Le blond est avec elle, répondit Fleur à la question informulée d'Harry.

Il monta alors les escaliers lentement, ayant peur de la voir. Il ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva.

Elle était là, allongée sur le lit, toujours inconsciente. Drago était assis à côté d'elle, sa main dans la sienne.

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? demanda Harry troublé, se laissant tomber sur le lit, la fatigue l'ayant rattrapé. Lache sa main, grogna-t-il dans une voix menaçante.

- Je suis désolé, dit Drago en lâchant sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu l'as sauvé. Pourquoi? demanda Harry, méfiant.

Il avait peur que Drago ait profité de la situation pour gagner leur confiance et infiltrer leur côtés pour de mauvaises raisons.

- Allez Potter. Regarde-la. Elle est enceinte.

- Je le sais très bien qu'elle est enceinte. Pourquoi as-tu soudainement retourné ta veste? continua Harry, se levant et s'interposant entre Hermione, le forçant à reculer dans sa chaise.

- Pas soudainement Potter. Tu étais dans la tour d'astronomie cette nuit-là. Tu sais que je ne pouvais pas le faire. Tu le sais que j'ai baissé ma baguette. Je ne veux pas être comme eux. Je ne veux pas être un Mangemort. Mon père me rend malade, ma mère est emprisonnée dans un mariage et une maison qui la tue petit à petit. J'ai regardé quand ma tante torturait Granger et j'ai pris la première opportunité pour nous sortir de là au plus vite que je pouvais. Par Merlin, j'ai donné vos baguettes à Dobby!

- Tu as donné nos baguettes à Dobby? s'étonna Harry.

- Eh bien, vous pouviez difficilement partir sans elles, rétorqua Drago. Potter, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations, mais je te donnerai tout ce que je sais. Ne les laisse pas me récupérer. Je dois rester en vie pour sauver ma mère.

- Que peux-tu nous dire qui serait utile? questionna Harry.

- Tout d'abord, pour commencer, je sais comment ils vous ont trouvé. Je connais la localisation des Mangemorts et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose à Poudlard qu'il ne veut pas que tu trouves. Il y a placé des Mangemorts partout et pas que pour enseigner, répondit Drago avec un semblant de calme.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière Harry avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Bill entra dans la chambre avec un petite sorcière assez jeune avec des pommettes roses et un grand sourire.

- Harry, Ruby est ici pour soigner Hermione.

- Ruby Harte, ravie de vous rencontrer monsieur Potter, dit alors la guérisseuse, tendant la main vers Harry. Elle s'intéressa alors à Hermione, s'approchant d'elle.

- Nom d'un chaudron! Qu'est-il arrivé à cette fille? demanda-t-elle avec un fort accent écossais. Tout le monde dehors, maintenant.

Drago et Bill partirent mais Harry resta à côté d'Hermione.

- Harry, vient, elle ne va pas la blesser, lui dit Bill.

Harry suivit alors les deux autres avec beaucoup de mal et quitta la pièce. Laissant Hermione entre les mains de Ruby.

- Qui est-elle? demanda Harry dès qu'ils furent à quelques mètres de la pièce.

- Harry, calme toi. Ruby est une guérisseuse de Sainte Mangouste et aussi une membre de l'Ordre. Elle va prendre soin d'Hermione et être sûre que l'enfant va bien, expliqua Bill, amenant les garçons en bas.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aux rencontres, argumenta alors le garçon aux lunettes.

- L'Ordre a gagné des membres depuis que tu es parti. La mort de Dumbledore a été un grand choc pour la plupart des sorciers britanniques. Ils ont finalement compris qu'il était de retour et que s'ils ne se battaient pas, leurs vies seraient de retour un enfer, expliqua Bill d'une voix calme.

Harry entra dans la cuisine, se dirigeant vers Ron.

- Je veux l'enterrer, il mérite de vraies funérailles.

Ron fit un signe de la tête et suivit Harry le long de la mer et grimpèrent la petite colline.

- Je ne veux pas utiliser de magie, annonça Harry.

Ron hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Bill a quelques pelles dans sa remises.

Harry lança un sort d'attraction et deux pelles arrivèrent vers eux. Harry s'en empara d'une d'elle et remit sa baguette dans son jeans. Ils commencèrent alors à creuser et une fois qu'un grand trou assez profond a été crée, Harry y plaça délicatement Dobby et se remit à la tâche en faisant le contraire et remplissant le trou.

Ils avaient fini quand Bill arrivait en courant, prévenant que Ruby avait fini et qu'ils devaient venir.

Une fois à la maison, Harry monta directement à l'étage tandis que Ron attendait en bas, sous les regards interrogateurs de Bill, Fleur et Drago. Tout trois étaient certains que l'enfant était de Ron et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il n'allait pas la rejoindre.

Harry ouvrit la porte doucement, et s'introduisit dans la pièce sans faire de bruit.

- Comment va-t-elle?

- Heureusement, elle va bien. Et le bébé aussi. Elle est juste fatiguée et a besoin de dormir, répondit Ruby. J'ai fait tout les tests sur le bébé que nous aurions fait à Sainte Mangouste dans des circonstances normales et tout va bien. Par contre, Hermione a besoin de prendre une potion d'acide folique et une potion contenant du fer tout les jours car son niveau en fer est trop bas. A part ça, je n'aurai pu deviner que vous aviez vécu dans une tente pendant la grossesse.

- Merci Merlin, dit Harry soulagé.

- Maintenant, pour son bras. Qu'importe ce qui la coupé, c'était ou empoisonné ou ensorcelé. Je ne peux pas tirer la cicatrice, mais j'ai su stopper les saignements et ça guérit. Je ne peux vous dire si c'est du poison ou un sort car j'ai besoin d'examiner l'arme, expliqua Ruby.

- Nous avons l'arme. Bellatrix l'a lancé sur nous et a tué l'elfe qui nous as sauvé la vie. Le couteau est en bas.

Harry retira sa baguette de son jean et fit amener le couteau par un rapide 'Accio'.

Il arriva dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte et la main de Ruby se leva pour l'attraper.

- J'étais l'attrapeuse des Serdaigles quand j'étais à l'école, répondit-elle avec un sourire à la question silencieuse d'Harry, voyant que ses yeux s'étaient agrandis.

Ruby déposa le couteau sur la table à côté d'elle et commença à murmurer des incantations. Pendant ce temps, Harry se mit aux côtés d'Hermione, lui tenant la main. Elle serra sa main dans son sommeil et il se sentit un peu soulagé, bien que sans les nouvelles de Ruby, il n'était pas sur de l'état d'Hermione.

- C'est du poison. Pas particulièrement un mauvais, mais il rend la guérison difficile et provoque une cicatrice. Elle devrait aller mieux, le soulagement dans la voix de Ruby était évidement.

- Merci beaucoup Ruby. Je ne peux vous dire à quel point je suis soulagé d'entendre cela.

Harry posa son regard sur Hermione qui s'était blottie contre lui et son emprise sur sa main plus forte.

- Je vais rester cette nuit Harry, pour être sûre qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre effets qui se montre plus tard et ensuite je reviendrai tout les jours pour un examen journalier. Je sais que vous avez quelque chose d'important à faire ou vous n'auriez pas disparu aussi longtemps, mais elle ne peut pas encore voyager, vous comprenez? sourit Rubby quand Harry hocha la tête et s'en alla de la pièce.

Harry se coucha alors aux côtés d'Hermione et posa sa main sur son ventre. Il était fatigué et il posa ses lunettes derrière lui, sur la petite table. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il tombe endormi.

* * *

Le matin suivant, il fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui lui secoua l'épaule. Il ouvrit ses yeux et mit directement ses lunettes. Après les avoir mises et regarder autour de lui, il réalisa que c'était Hermione qui l'avait reveillé.

- Eh, comment te sens-tu? lui demanda-t-il immédiatement.

- Fatiguée, reconnut-elle. Qui nous a sorti d'ici? Que s'est-il passé?

- Crois-le ou pas, mais c'est Malfoy qui t'as sauvé, lui raconta rapidement Harry. Dobby nous a trouvé dans les donjons avec Mr. Ollivander et Luna. Il les a apporté ici, chez Bill et Fleur. Et ensuite, il est revenu pour nous. Malfoy a en quelque sorte perdu la tête, et t'as attrapé. Ensuite il a couru vers nous et nous somme arrivés ici de part Dobby. Griphook est aussi avec nous.

- Malfoy? Es-tu sérieux? la voix d'Hermione monta d'un octave, surprise.

- Il dit qu'il n'est pas un Mangemort et qu'il a pris la première occasion pour sortir de là. Il ne pouvait plus les regarder te faire du mal; le fait que tu sois enceinte l'a révolté. Et je le crois, résuma Harry.

- Est-ce que le bébé va bien, s'inquiéta Hermione, posant ses mains sur son ventre.

Elle était trop effrayée par la réponse pour poser cette question en premier.

- Le bébé va bien. Bill a ramené un guérisseuse, une membre de l'Ordre, elle t'a examinée et est restée toute la nuit pour s'assurer que tu allais bien, elle est surement encore ici, lui expliqua Harry avec un sourire et posa ses mains sur celles d'Hermione.

- J'ai essayé de me battre contre le sort autant que j'ai pu, mais j'étais tellement effrayée de ce qu'il pouvait arriver au bébé... Je-, Hermione commença à sangloter.

- Eh, tout va bien, tu es tellement forte Hermione, et le bébé va très bien. Je vais aller chercher Ruby, elle va pouvoir te dire tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, d'accord?

Harry sortit du lit et de baissa, posant un léger pressement des lèvres sur le front d'Hermione. Il quitta la pièce et descendit. Il trouva tout le monde sauf Mr. Ollivander et Griphook dans la cuisine.

- Hermione est reveillé, informa-t-il alors.

Ruby se leva alors immédiatement de sa chaise et monta les escaliers, un morceau de toast toujours à la main.

- Comment va-t-elle? demanda Ron calmement.

- Fatiguée, éplorée, j'ai essayé de la réconforter mais je pense qu'elle a besoin d'entendre de part un guérisseur que le bébé va bien, pour qu'elle puisse enfin se détendre.

Fleur posa alors sur la table une assiette d'oeufs et de toast devant Harry. En s'asseyant et sentant l'odeur du petit-déjeuner il remarqua qu'il était affamé et qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis l'escapade au Manoir Malfoy.

Il attaqua alors le plat avec délectation. Malfoy, assit au bout de la table, regardait son plat d'un air dégouté.

- Ce n'est pas du poison tu sais, lui dit sèchement Ron.

Il n'aimait pas avoir Drago ici, il ne croyait pas que le serpentard comme Harry le croyait, et il voulait qu'il parte.

- Ron, ne soit pas méchant, le gronda Bill.

- Eh bien, excuse-moi si je ne crois pas que quelqu'un qui a essayé de nous intimider pendant sept ans, le même gars qui a aidé à tuer Dumbledore, a soudainement changé pour le bon côté, cria Ron en sortant de la pièce tel une tornade.

- Excusez-moi, marmotta alors Harry, le suivant sur la plage.

Il courrait après Ron et le rattrapa aux hauteurs de la tombe de Dobby.

- Ron, il a sauvé Hermione, il a donné nos baguettes à Dobby. Nous serions mort à ce moment même s'il ne nous avait pas aidé. Peux-tu laisser tomber ses choses qui se sont passées à l'école?

- Comment oublier ça? Il a introduit les Mangemorts pour tuer Dumbledore. Il a ensorcelé Katie Bell. Il a envoyé Hagrid à Azkaban... Est-ce que je dois laisser tomber? C'est Malfoy Harry! hurla Ron en lançant des pierres qui étaient à ses pieds.

- JE SAIS QUI IL EST, cria Harry en retour. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Ron? Le renvoyer au Manoir Malfoy? Nous sommes de bons gars, nous ne laissons pas les gens aller vers leur propre mort, peut importe ce que cette personne a fait, et après ce qu'il a fait hier c'est tout à fait normal.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devons le protéger, grogna Ron.

- _Nous_ ne devons pas le protéger, j'ai choisi de le faire. Si tu ne le veux pas, alors personne ne te retient ici, lança Harry. Ecoute, Ron, il a des informations avec lesquelles nous pouvons finir notre travail. Crois-moi, finis alors Harry, sincère.

- Bien. Mais une fois qu'il nous a dit ce que nous avons besoin de savoir, il devra rester autre part. Je ne mettrais pas mon frère et ma belle soeur en danger pour lui, ajouta Ron.

- Nous demanderons à Bill s'il connaît quelqu'un de l'Ordre pour le protéger, accepta Harry.

Il rentrèrent dans la maison et Harry se dirigea directement vers l'étage. Il se tourna quand Ron s'arrêta net.

- Allez, tu dois la voir.

Ron sourit et ses oreilles devinrent roses, embarrassé par tout les gens les regardant dans la pièce. Il suivit son ami en haut et attendit qu'Harry frappe à la porte.

- Entrez, annonça Ruby et les deux garçons firent leur apparition dans la chambre.

- Harry, je suis si contente que tu sois de retour. Ruby fait un scan du bébé, les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminait.

- Euh, peut-être que je devrais attendre dehors, Ron se retourna pour partir.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, comment oses-tu. Tu viens et reste avec moi et Harry pour voir cela ou alors qu'on m'aide à lui botter les fesses, Hermione le réprimanda depuis son lit.

L'original rose de ses oreilles vira au rouge comme le reste du visage de Ron qui se plaça aux côtés d'Harry.

Ruby souleva la chemise d'Hermione et pointa sa baguette vers le ventre sortant d'Hermione. Elle commença à chuchoter ses sorts et une lumière se formait du bout de la baguette.

- Nous y voila. Voici la tête. Bras. Jambes. Juste un peu plus petit que ce que nous aurions voulu mais quelques bons repas et vos potions et cela changera. Et pour finir, vous voyez ce mouvement? demanda Ruby.

Tout trois hochèrent la tête.

- Battement de coeur, énonça-t-elle avec un sourire. Vous avez un enfant très fort. Il a survécu l'enfer pour pouvoir être avec nous aujourd'hui.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire le sexe? Vous savez si c'est un garçon ou une fille? demanda Ron ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de l'image devant lui.

- Pas encore, dans quelques semaine, répondit Ruby, écrivant quelques notes sur un bout de parchemin.

- Est-ce que je peux me lever Ruby? Je vais devenir folle à rester couché toute la journée.

- Oui, tout va bien, mais pas d'excès. Vous devez vous reposer et être au calme. Gardez un des garçons avec vous, insista la guérisseuse.

- Je doute que l'un d'eux ne me laissera sortir d'ici toute seule, si je les connais aussi bien que je le crois, rigola Hermione.

- Pas une chance, lui confirma Harry. Viens, allons en bas. Nous devons parler à Malfoy et prendre un peu d'air.

Il aida Hermione pour se lever du lit et lui entoura la taille de son bras, en guise de support. Elle était toujours fatiguée et endolorie.

- Où est Dobby? Je pensais qu'il serait déjà venu pour essayer de m'aider, demanda Hermione alors qu'ils atteignaient lentement la porte.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione. Comment allaient-ils lui annoncer?

* * *

**Voici ce huitième chapitre. Il n'en reste plus que quatre. J'espère toujours recevoir un message mais j'en doute!**

**Postez-moi vos avis et tout et tout! En espérant, comme d'habitude que tout était compréhensible. Si vous avez une quelconque question, n'hésitez pas!**

**Bises, X**


	9. L'aide de Malfoy

**Salut tout le monde!**

**J'ai décidé que j'allais continuer moi-même la fiction, sauf si je reçois un message me disant que je ne peux pas. Donc voilà, à partir du chapitre 13, ce sera de ma main.**

**Voici sans plus tarder ce chapitre, par contre, si vous pouvez lire mon commentaire à la fin du chapitre et m'y répondre, ce serait gentil! :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

- Harry, répond-moi. Où est Dobby? insista Hermione quand aucun des deux garçons ne répondirent immédiatement.

- Hermione, je pense que tu devrais t'assoir, lui conseilla Harry.

Hermione s'effondra sur le lit et mit sa tête dans ses mains, elle savait exactement ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

- Que lui est-il arrivé?

- Bellatrix a lancé son couteau quand Dobby nous a transplané hors du manoir. Elle a atteint Dobby à la poitrine, expliqua Harry avec douceur alors que Ron passa son bras autour d'elle.

Hermione commença à pleurer, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle se sentait coupable, coupable que l'elfe est donné sa vie pour la sauver elle et ses amis.

- Nous l'avons enterré. Si tu veux y aller pour lui dire au revoir, suggéra Harry.

Hermione le regarda et sécha ses larmes de son visage, hocha de la tête et se leva avec l'aide des garçons.

Ils firent leur chemins vers la plage sans dire mot à personne, Ruby avait joint le reste des occupants en bas et leur expliqua ce qu'il ce passait.

Ils marchèrent lentement vers la plage et gravirent la petite colline où se trouvait la tombe de Dobby. Harry se tenait derrière Hermione et l'entoura de ses bras d'un geste affectueux. Ron était à leur côté, embarrassé, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui prit la main.

- Nous allons le battre. Nous le devons, affirma alors Hermione.

* * *

Une fois de retour à la maison, ils s'installèrent à la table. Le trio discutait de ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'Hermione sera capable de voyager, vu qu'elle refusait, encore, d'écouter Harry quand il lui disait de se cacher.

- Nous devons parler à Malfoy et découvrir ce qu'il sait, déclara Harry.

Les autres confirmèrent et attendirent à la table qu'Harry aille le chercher.

Il était assis avec Bill et il discutait sur l'endroit où il pourrait être envoyé une fois qu'il ait donné ses informations à Harry. Il se leva quand il vit Harry et le suivit jusque dans la cuisine. Il s'assit en face d'Hermione et Harry, à la droite de Ron.

- Très bien, commençons. Comment les rafleurs nous ont retrouvé? demanda Harry.

- Ils tracent vos apparitions. La trace crée par le Tabou dure des heures. Le nombre de fois que vous ayez transplané ne changera rien. Les rafleurs ne pouvaient pas vous voire et donc ils ont attendu, caché à la lisière des arbres. Quand Weasmoche est parti chercher de la nourriture, ils l'ont suivi et ont utilisé de la magie noir pour détruire les sorts de protections une fois qu'ils savait où ils étaient, expliqua Drago.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu aidé? questionna Ron avant qu'Harry ait pu poser sa question suivante.

Malfoy souffla et croisa ses bras.

- Je l'ai déjà dit à Potter, je ne suis pas un Mangemort et je voulais sortir de là. Je veux aussi sauver ma mère. Au passage, j'aimerai récupérer ma baguette.

- Bien sûr, nous allons de la redonner pour que tu puisses l'utiliser contre nous, se fâcha Ron.

- T'es vraiment idiot Weasmoche, pourquoi j'aurais sauvé Granger et me serais entouré de personne qui me déteste? D'ailleurs, je suis trop dépassé par le nombre pour oser essayer quelque chose, rétorqua Drago, tournant ses yeux gris aciers pour regarder Ron.

- Nous allons te rendre ta baguette une fois que tu seras dans un endroit sur, Hermione stoppa la conversation.

- Y'a-t-il quelque chose d'utile que tu puisses nous dire? demanda Harry avant que Ron ait le temps que répondre à Drago.

- Je vais vous dire ce que je sais. Je ne sais pas si c'est utile ou pas. Pour commencer, le professeur Burbage est mort. Vous-Savez-Qui l'a tué et ce serpent l'a mangé, juste devant les Mangemorts sur ma table à manger.

Un silence se fit à la table pendant un petit moment, le temps que l'information passe, spécialement pour Hermione qui avait étudié les Moldus à Poudlard.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose dans la chambre forte de ma tante chez Gringotts. Quelque chose d'autre que l'épée, que vous avez d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je l'ai entendu parler à mon père, et sa réaction au fait que vous ayez introduit sa chambre forte confirme certainement ce que j'ai dit. Vous-Savez-Qui cherche une autre baguette. Il a essayé d'utiliser la baguette de mon père contre Potter pendant l'été, mais ça n'a pas marché. Donc maintenant, il cherche quelque chose de plus... puissant. Il s'est venté d'avoir tué Gregorovitch, et comme vous le savez, il avait Mr. Ollivander dans les donjons depuis quelques mois. C'est donc une de ses priorités.

- Nous savons pour la baguette. Nous pensons qu'il cherche la baguette de Sureau, répondit Harry.

- La baguette qui vient du comte des Trois frères? Ne sois pas ridicule Potter, ce n'est qu'une histoire, se moqua Drago.

- Nous avons fait quelques recherches. Des personnes y croient. Et nous pensons que Tu-Sais-Qui est l'un d'eux, répliqua Harry.

- Ma maison est son quartier général, continua Drago, faisant fi de la remarque d'Harry. Le nombre de mort devient ridicule. Peut importe ce que tu vas faire Potter, fais-le rapidement, finit-il.

- Nous allons rentrer dans la chambre forte de ta tante, répondit Hermione.

- Tu n'iras nulle part, gronda Harry.

- Pas encore! Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça sans moi et tu le sais, argumenta Hermione.

- Hermione, je ne metterai pas le bébé en danger encore une fois, contra Harry.

- Les gars, vous pourriez attendre que cette fouine ne soit plus là pour avoir une prise de bec amoureuse, grogna Ron.

- Il y a-t-il autre chose? demanda Harry à Drago, ne faisant attention à la remarque de Ron.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre information mais si vous essayez d'entrer dans le coffre de ma tante, vous aurez besoin de moi, répondit Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu v-, commença Ron mais Hermione le coupa.

- Il a raison. Je veux dire, je sais comment je vais le cacher mais avec la sécurité partout, l'avoir avec nous peut nous aider.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas cacher? demanda Harry, désorienté.

- Je vais te montrer, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle voulait se lever, mais se sentant un peu faible, elle demanda de l'aide.

Ils montèrent tous à l'étage et entrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione. Sur la table de nuit, dans un flasque, se trouvait un cheveux.

- Je l'ai retiré de mes habits pendant que Ruby me parlait ce matin. C'est le cheveu de Bellatrix. Je vais l'utiliser dans du polynectar et me changer en elle. Et nous pourrons nous introduire dans la banque.

- Léger problème; avec tout les moyens de sécurité renforcés, ils voudront que vous leur présentez sa baguette, nous n'avons pas sa baguette, souligna Drago se trouvant à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu penses que c'est ça le problème? Et tu me traites d'idiot! s'exclama Ron. Hermione, tu ne peux pas utiliser du Polynectar alors que tu es enceinte.

- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, grommela Hermione. Je peux et je le ferai. Je peux utiliser le Polynectar jusqu'au troisième trimestre, je serai Bellatrix avec un ventre que je recouvrirai d'une cape. Maintenant, retournons au problème de baguette. Quelqu'un a une idée?

- A part jeter un sort au goblin qui te sert, je n'ai pas d'idée, plaisanta Drago.

- C'est ce que nous ferons alors, continua Hermione occupée de préparer des plans.

- Hermione! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu es d'accord pour jeter un sort sur un goblin maintenant? s'étonna Harry.

- Granger, j'aime ce côté de ta personnalité.

- Ferme-la Malfoy, répliqua Harry.

- Harry, voila ce qu'il m'arrive, répondit Hermione en indiquant la fenêtre d'où on pouvait voir la tombe de Dobby. Ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça. Dobby, Professeur Burbage, Dumbledore, Sirius, Bill ne sera jamais le même et Rogue est occupé de corrompre les étudiants de Poudlard! Je vais arrêter tout cela, même s'il faut lancer un imperio à un goblin.

Drago commença à applaudir, moqueur.

- Malfoy, si tu ne la mets pas en sourdine, je me ferai une joie de refaire ce que je t'ai fait en troisième, l'avertit Hermione.

- Les hormones, murmura-t-il en quittant la pièce par précaution et se postant dans le couloir.

- Nous devrions parler à Gripsec *, continua Hermione. Il devrait être capable de nous dire comment y rentrer.

Elle se dirigea donc vers sa chambre.

- Gripsec, peut-on vous parler? demanda-t-elle, les trois garçons la suivant.

Le goblin hocha de la tête et tout trois s'assirent, sauf Drago qui resta debout, près de la porte.

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, nous devons nous introduire chez Gingotts. Dans la chambre des Lestrange pour être complet. Nous avons un plan et toutes informations que vous pourriez nous donner serait appréciées, expliqua Harry.

- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Gripsec. On ne peut pénétrer dans Gringotts.

- Nous avons un plan. Nous pensons qu'il peut marcher, Harry essaya d'expliquer.

- Ce n'est pas possible, insista Gripsec.

- Griphook, s'il-vous-plait. S'il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez ajouter à notre plan, nous serions très reconnaissants. Vous voulez cette guerre finie autant que nous le voulons, continua Harry.

- D'accord, quel est votre plan? grogna Gripsec.

- J'utiliserai du Polynectar pour me changer en Bellatrix Lestrange. Malfoy viendra avec nous, l'avoir avec nous peut nous aider à être un peu plus crédible que si j'étais toute seule. Nous n'avons pas sa baguette à présenter. Nous allons donc devoir être obligé de jeter un sort au goblin qui nous servira. Nous utiliserons l'imperium, expliqua Hermione.

- Hermione, pourquoi lui dis-tu ça? maugréa Ron derrière elle.

- Je ne vais pas mentir, il a le droit de connaître la vérité, nous lui demandons son aide, répondit Hermione sans détacher ses yeux du goblins.

- Votre plan pourrait passer pour la réception, mais il y a de nombreux obstacles. La chambre des Lestrange est l'une des plus vieilles et des mieux gardées. Il y a de nombreux enchantements. Vous n'en sortirez pas vivant.

- Gripsec, s'il-vous-plait, pouvez-vous au moins nous dire à quoi nous attendre? supplia presque Hermione.

Gripsec soupira.

- Bien. Je ne peux être sûr de tout, je ne me suis jamais occupé des Lestrange mais je peux vous dire les sécurités principales pour une chambre. Vous devrez automatiquement passer par la cascade des voleurs. C'est une chute d'eau qui retirera tout enchantements magiques. Votre Polynectar ne pourra y résister. Une fois que votre voiture n'avancera plus, vous allez certainement tomber vers votre mort. Si, par chance, vous arriver à passer cela, ce que vous ne ferez pas, un dragon gardera la chambre. N'importe quel goblin que vous avez ensorcelé aura accès aux tintamarres, c'est le seul moyen pour passer le dragon. Si vous arrivez tout cela, vous auriez à combattre les sorts qui ont été placés dans la chambre. Les plus communs sont le 'Germino' ou le 'Flambios' ou les deux. Ce sont toutes les informations que je peux vous donner, finit Gripsec.

- Merci Gripsec. Nous apprécions votre geste, dit Hermione en se levant, aidée des garçons.

Elle retourna dans sa propre chambre et se coucha sur son lit, fatiguée.

Harry, Ron et Drago la suivirent, ils fermèrent la porte et commençaient à préparer un plan.

* * *

* Je suis désolée, le goblin 'Griphook' est traduit en français par Gripsec. Quelque chose que j'avais complètement oublié dans les chapitres précédents. Donc c'est normal s'il y a un changement de nom..

* * *

**Voila, voila!**

**Postez vos review, comme d'habitude, j'aime toujours ça ;D**

**Alors, voila les quelques questions que j'avais à vous poser. Vous pouvez m'y répondre par reviews ou mp (comme vous voulez).**

**Voudriez-vous que je poste ma propre fiction, sachant que c'est une Dramione. Elle est sur un autre site, mais si vous êtes ****intéressés, je peux la mettre sur ce site. Vous verriez à peu près à quoi ressemble mon style d'écriture :D**

**Et ensuite, est-ce que des gens me suivraient si je traduis une fiction sur 'The Hunger Games'? **

**Je pose ses questions pour savoir si des gens aiment et s'il vaut la peine de poster ou traduire :)**

**Bises, X. **


	10. De plus en plus proche

**Voici la suite sans plus tarder avec le dixième chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Après des heures de planification, le groupe s'accorda une pause pour pouvoir dîner. Ruby était là pour s'assurer qu'Hermione prenait ses potions.

- Maintenant Hermione, deux fois par jours, n'oublie pas, lui rappela Ruby.

- Merci pour tout, répondit Hermione.

Ruby fit une petite accolade à Hermione, fit un signe de tête à Harry et entra dans la cheminée. Les flammes vertes l'effaça.

- Hermione, tu sembles déjà aller mieux. J'étais tellement inquiet, se lâcha enfin Harry et se recroquevillant dans une des chaises.

- Harry je vais bien. Les potions aideront le bébé à grandir et je me sens déjà mieux. S'il-te-plait ne pleure pas, le calma Hermione, entourant ses épaules de ses bras.

Harry effaça la larme qui coulait sur son visage, il ne réalisait pas qu'il pleurait. Il n'était pas supposé pleurer. Il devait être fort, le sauveur du monde.

- Hermione, je n'ai jamais eu plus peur dans ma vie. Tu criais et je ne pouvais rien faire. Et ensuite, nous sommes arrivés ici et tu étais inconsciente. Dobby était mort. Malfoy a changé de côté... J'ai juste...

- Chhh, Harry. C'était de trop. Ca l'aurait été pour n'importe qui. Mais je vais bien et notre bébé aussi. Tu as été tellement fort, pour nous tous, Hermione s'installa maladroitement sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Il posa sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque et huma son parfum. Posant sa main sur son petit ventre, il lui dit;

- Je ne pourrais supporter de te perdre Hermione, ses sentiments... Ils sont indescriptibles. Je suis tellement inquiet par rapport à nos plans pour Gringotts. Si je pouvais, nous serions resté ici et serions sauf. S'il-te-plait, ne fais rien d'inconscient.

- Je ne le ferai pas Harry. Nous nous tiendrons aux plans. Tout va bien se passer, Hermione le tint un peu plus près d'elle.

Le raclement de gorge derrière eux les avertirent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

- Ron dit que tu as besoin de Polynectar. Nous sommes occupés de le préparer mais nous ne pourrons pas accélérer les choses. Cela prendra un mois, déclara Bill.

- Merci Bill. Nous devrons penser à quelques arrangements pour tout le monde. La maison est un peu surpeuplée, répondit Hermione, se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Harry.

- Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous voulez. Vous faites tout les deux parties de la famille, même avec les err... changements, les yeux de Bill se posant momentanément sur le ventre d'Hermione. Au plus vite que nous pouvons, Mr. Ollivander ira avec des membres de l'Ordre, de même pour Gripsec quand vous aurez fini avec lui.

- Merci Bill. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de quoique ce soit d'autre de lui, lui dit Hermione. Je dois un peu me reposer maintenant, annonça-t-elle, faisant son chemin vers sa chambre, la main d'Harry toujours dans la sienne.

Elle se coucha dans son lit qu'elle avait pratiquement adopté comme le sien, attirant Harry avec elle et se pelotonna contre son torse.

- Nous avons un mois Harry. Tout ira bien; moi et le bébé. Je suis fatiguée, nous devrions dormir.

Harry fit un signe de tête et la rapprocha de lui, se sentant bien contre son corps.

Juste au moment où les yeux d'Harry commençaient à s'alourdir, il y eut un léger coup sur la porte.

- Bonne nuit les gars, leur souhaita Ron à voix basse.

Harry pouvait entendre les pas de Ron repartir dans la hall, vers sa chambre. Il regarda alors Hermione et vit qu'elle dormait déjà.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

La semaine suivante se passa sans aucunes difficultés. Même si Drago était toujours un peu désagréable avec le trio, comme s'ils étaient de retour à l'école. Il voulait constamment railler Ron sur le fait qu'Hermione portait l'enfant d'Harry, voulant que Ron s'en prenne à Harry et vise versa.

Il arrêta d'appeller Hermione 'sang-de-bourbe' et l'appella désormais Granger, bien qu'accidentellement, il eut dit Hermione, causant un moment de perplexité au trio.

Ils revoyaient encore et encore leur plan jusqu'au moment où Ron se mit en colère, disant d'en avoir assez d'entendre toujours ce qu'il devra faire et ce qu'ils feraient dans certaines situations.

* * *

Le temps passait extrêmement vite et avant qu'ils ne purent s'en rendre compte, ils n'avaient plus que quatre jours avant que la potion soit prête. Mr. Ollivander avait été envoyé à la maison de Ruby. Gripsec, quant à lui, a été envoyé chez Tonks, plutôt à son mécontentement. Les goblins n'aiment pas les sorciers ou les moldus.

Cette nuit-là, Bill, Fleur, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Drago étaient occupés de dîner quand ils entendirent un énorme bruit annonçant que Remus Lupin se trouvait derrière la porte.

- C'est un garçon! cria-t-il alors qu'il passa la porte d'entrée.

Bill se leva rapidement et sortit sa baguette en direction de son ami

- Désolé Remus. Ce n'est pas pour gâcher ce moment mais, que m'as-tu dit à ma première pleine lune après l'attaque de Greyback? posa-t-il en question de sécurité, n'ayant que Remus et lui connaissant la réponse.

- N'aie pas peur, répondit Remus et accepta alors l'étreinte de Bill, Fleur et ensuite Harry.

Il regarda au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Qu'est-ce que Drago Malfoy fait ici?

- C'est une longue histoire, lui répondit Bill en tapant sur son épaule.

Les yeux de Remus passa sur Hermione.

- Oui, je vois ça.

- Assis-toi, prend un verre avec nous, invita Bill, sortant une autre chaise et la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Servant un verre à tout le monde sauf Hermione. Même pour Drago.

- Comment l'avez-vous appelé? demanda Harry, curieux.

- Théodore Remus Lupin, Teddy pour raccourcir, répondit Remus, fier.

- A Teddy, déclara alors Bill, levant son verre.

Tout le monde, sauf Drago, levèrent leur verre. Hermione leva un verre d'eau. Drago but son verre et s'assit en silence dans sa chaise. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

- Aussi pour Ron et Hermione, bien sûr surprenant mais félici-, Remus stoppa net quand Ron claqua son verre sur la table et sortit de la pièce.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? demanda Remus, choqué.

- Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une longue histoire, soupira Bill, se levant de sa chaise pour rattraper son frère.

- Hermione est enceinte de mon enfant Remus, expliqua Harry.

- Ton enfant... mais Ronald... Je veux dire, félicitations? finit Remus, ne sachant plus que dire.

- Merci. Nous savons que cela choque, personne n'est plus choqué que nous l'avons été, crois-moi! Mais nous sommes heureux, répondit Hermione mettant sa main sur son ventre.

- Oui, heureux. Pétrifié, terrifié et effrayé tout ensemble, mais définitivement heureux, déclara alors Harry en posant un baiser sur la tempe d'Hermione.

Il commençait à être un peu plus ouvert par rapport à ses sentiments devant les autres. Et les autres commençaient à s'y faire.

- Vous êtes donc ensemble maintenant? questionna Remus.

- Oui, nous le sommes. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais nous avons des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, dit doucement Hermione, souriant à Harry.

- Et Ron? Comment se sent-il à ce propos? enquêta l'ancien professeur.

- La plupart du temps, ça va. Il semble même s'intéresser à l'enfant jusqu'au moment où il se souvient qu'il est de moi où alors qu'Hermione et moi soyons ensemble. Enfin, tu as pu remarquer. Je m'en suis douté et je le comprend.

Ron réapparut peut de temps après que Bill lui ait parlé et Remus leur parla alors un peu plus de Teddy. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux quand Remus décrivit comment Teddy avait immédiatement changé ses cheveux et son nez comme Tonks.

Avant qu'il parte, Remus prit Harry à part.

- Harry, Tonks et moi souhaiteront que tu sois le parrain.

Harry rayonnait et accepta automatiquement, oubliant temporairement qu'il risquait de ne jamais rencontrer Teddy. Le fait qu'il soit parrain était une raison de plus pour battre aussi fort qu'il pouvait; de battre Voldemort et de sauver leur monde.

- Hermione ne devrait pas se battre dans ses conditions Harry. Pourquoi ne lui demanderais-tu pas qu'elle vienne avec moi? Nous pouvons la protéger, suggéra Remus.

- Vous pensez que je ne l'ai jamais fait? Elle ne veut pas. Elle veut se battre et si j'essaye de mentionner qu'elle parte, elle devient folle. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle elle et le bébé soient loin de cette guerre, insista Harry.

- C'est une fille têtue, soupira Remus. Si elle change d'avis, Bill sait qu'il peut me contacter. Je promet que je les garderais tout les deux en sécurité.

- Merci Remus. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va choisir cette option, finit Harry en étreignant le meilleur ami de son père et raccompagna le loup garou vers la porte d'entrée où le reste des occupants l'attendaient.

* * *

Le jour avant que le Polynectar soit prêt, le trio et Malfoy revirent leur plan pour la dernière fois, s'assurant que tout allait bien. Hermione était tellement irritable que Malfoy n'osait même pas l'ennuyer. Ron et Harry faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour qu'elle soit calme mais cela se finit par Hermione leur disant qu'ils étaient des idiots et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

Harry la suivit dans leur chambre maintenant adoptée et la trouva faisant les cent pas, rouspétant contre elle-même.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu as même réussi à faire peur à Drago pour qu'il se taise. Ce n'est pas toi.

- Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils quand il soupira.

- Il y a quelque chose et nous ne quitterons pas cette pièce avant que tu ne le dise, insista Harry.

- TRES BIEN!

Hermione se jeta sur Harry, le poussant contre la porte et attaqua ses lèvres d'un baiser féroce.

Quand elle arrête enfin, elle lui répondit "Harry, si tu ne retires pas tes habits et te mets sur ce lit maintenant, je vais faire des dégâts!"

- Mais Hermione... Je... Quoi? bredouilla Harry alors qu'Hermione retirait ses vêtements.

- Harry, je suis enceinte depuis presque vingt semaines, hormonale et excité comme tout les enfers! Je suggère que tu ne discutes pas, ordonna Hermione d'une voix enrouée, grimpant sur le lit en sous-vêtements.

Harry dévêtit lentement sa chemise, et marcha vers elle, complètement confus par le changement soudain des évènements. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, il se demanda s'il pouvait avec sa grossesse.

D'un autre côté, la voir sur le lit, où ils ont échangé des baisers et de douces caresses ce derniers mois, ne portant presque rien et vibrant presque du manque l'excitait. Il sentait son membre inférieur durcir au point de faire mal dans son jean.

L'impatience d'Hermione prit le dessus et elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair du jeans d'Harry une fois qu'il arriva sur le lit. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et elle leva sa tête pour l'embrasser.

Elle mit sa langue dans sa bouche au moment où elle réussit à défaire son pantalon. Il le défit complètement et le jeta hors du lit. Il prit alors sa jambes droite et la passa autour de sa taille, au plus loin que son ventre le permettait.

Gauchement, Harry réussit à défaire son soutien tandis qu'elle continuait à l'embrasser, son envie ne s'apaisant pas. Quand il réussit enfin à le retirer, il caressa son corps, les faisant balader de haut en bas. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur et l'humidité dans sa culotte. Il retira donc le bas.

L'envie d'Hermione devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour elle. Les mouvements d'Harry étaient trop lents pour elle, il la faisait trop languir.

Hermione voulait donc prendre les devant et se roula pour être au-dessus d'Harry. Elle décida de retirer le slip d'Harry, mais sans succès. Ses mains tremblaient par l'excitation et ses essaies furent vains. Elle attrapa donc sa baguette, lançant un sort. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout deux nus et rendait les contacts où elle en avait le plus besoin possible.

Mais Harry reprit les devant et voulut se remettre au-dessus. Il pouvait sentir une légère différence par rapport à leur premiers rapports. Son courage retrouvé, il commença à la caresser, il jouait avec ses tétons. Ces mouvements procuraient du plaisir à Hermione qui gémissait. Harry essayait de se retenir d'éjaculer quand Hermione commença à se frotter contre lui.

Elle était au bord de l'orgasme quand il caressait et faisait une pression de doigt sur son bouton de chair, elle ne pouvait se retenir et arqua son dos de plaisir.

Hermione mis ses mains sur le lit, prenant le plus de plaisir possible, elle se déplaça et Harry commença à la masturber. Chaque gémissements qu'elle poussait faisait grandir l'envie d'Harry et son membre devenait de plus en plus dur. Au moment où elle gémit son prénom, il ne put se retenir et se plaça à l'entrée de son vagin et rentra en elle.

Elle anticipa alors ses mouvements et fit des va-et-vient avec ses hanches. Harry continuait à porter son attention sur son clitoris, jouissant de la sensation de serrement autour de son pénis quand il eut touché le bon endroit.

Il se retenait fortement pour ne pas éjaculer avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'orgasme. Il expérimenta alors des combinaisons de contacts sur son clito et sa poitrine; il se permit enfin de se lâcher quand elle cria son nom et le saisit fermement, prise d'un orgasme stupéfiant. Il rentra en elle une dernière fois pour qu'il finissent et l'entoura de ses bras quand il s'effondra.

- Oh merci Merlin! halta Hermione contre son torse.

Elle regarda Harry quand elle sentit sa poitrine trembler.

- Est-ce que tu rigoles de moi?

- Non... il rigola de plus en plus fort. Je ne peux pas croire comment j'avais tord. J'ai cru que j'avais fait quelque chose de vraiment mauvais pour te fâcher à ce point! Quel soulagement!

Hermione se retira de son étreinte et se mit sur son côté.

- Je ne savais pas comment le demander. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'on allait le refaire une fois. Je veux dire, à part s'embrasser, nous n'avions plus rien fait depuis cette nuit-là.

- Eh bien, je ne voulais pas te pousser. Surtout avec Ron. Mais Hermione, tu sais que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, et tu as dit en avoir aussi. Ce n'est surement pas le bon moment pour commencer une relation, mais tu peux me dire ce que tu veux.

- Nous devrions nous lever. Je pense que nous devons nous excuser envers Ron pour avoir été si méchants, déclara alors Hermione après quelque secondes de réflexions.

Après avoir mit leurs vêtements, ils descendirent, ne trouvant que Malfoy à la table.

- Où est Ron? demanda Harry.

- Fleur lui a demandé de l'aider dans le jardin pour empêcher qu'il vous entende gémir comme deux lapins. Sérieusement, un 'silencio' vous aurez tué? sourit Drago d'un air suffisant quand il vit leur visages, réalisant leur erreur.

- Oh, non d'une gargouille, murmura Hermione.

- Est-ce qu'il a entendu quelque chose? questionna Harry alors qu'Hermione cacha son visage embarrassé derrière ses cheveux.

- Non. Je pense qu'elle est passée près de votre chambre et qu'avec tout le bruit que vous faisiez, elle l'a prit pour dégnomer le jardin. Parfait comme travail subalterne pour Weasmoche.

- Oh, ferme-la Malfoy, mordit Hermione.

Drago continua à rigoler quand Harry et Hermione s'assirent à la table pour recommencer à placer les pièces de parchemins constituants leur plans.

* * *

**Eh voila! Plus que que deux chapitres avant la fin et une longue attente (Je pense).**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, car je vous avoue que j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à traduire cette fois-ci.. La partie où ils ont des rapports est plus compliquée à traduire. C'est que je n'utilise pas forcément ces termes-là quand je parle en anglais! :)**

**Je vais essayer de mettre la suite très vite!**

**Par contre, je dois vous annoncer un petit changement de plan. J'ai reçu un message de l'auteur et elle ne veut pas que je continue moi-même la fiction. Elle a l'intention de la continuer, mais elle a un 'blocage d'écrit' comme on dit. Donc, je ne sais pas du tout quand elle reprendra, d'où ma phrase, plus que deux chapitres avant peut-être une longue attente!**

**J'espère que vous êtes patients. ****Mais vous pourriez me retrouver dans ses fictions-ci;**

**- Une Mémoire (traduite de l'anglais), un fanfiction sur Harry/Hermione que je vais donc reprendre.**

**- Ma Dramione que je vais poster.**

**- Et pour finir, ma traduction d'une fanfiction sur The Hunger Games!**

**Bises, X.**


End file.
